4 Senbatsu
by Dedi JR
Summary: Sebuah fanfict tentang member JKT48, terinspirasi dari "kisah nyata". Semua member bisa jadi tokoh cerita, maka berhati-hatilah :v.
1. Putri Tidur

**4 Senbatsu**

_Sebuah fanfict tentang member JKT48_

Author : Dedi JR

( 31/03/2015 )

**Sambutan Author  
**

Cerita ini adalah cerita parodi yang memakai karakter yang sudah ada dengan jalan cerita fiktif. Jika ada persamaan kejadian atau efek atas kejadian anggap saja hanya kebetulan mirip saja. Author hanya berusaha menggunakan waktu luang untuk mencurahkan perasaan dalam bentuk yang lebih berguna. Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau ada penulisan nama karakter, tempat, atau yang lain yang kurang berkenan. Author tidak bermaksud menyinggung pihak-pihak tertentu, namanya juga parodi(?).

**Karakter**** yang Terlibat**

_Member Jekeiti __:_

Jesscia Pelanda (Pe), Jaenab Alazia (Jae/Nab), Anaya Shabah (Achay), Melynia Laskani (Mely), Freiska Laskani (Eska), Nashia Juinathana (Nashia), Jesscia Pania (Jessi/Pania), NayaAliya Yahya (Nay/Nayayayaya), Yona Lerica (Yona), Nelli Corstella (Nelli), Riani Arsendy (Riani), Aida Frisha (Risha), Kin Putri Devi (Piput), Dila Chaesara (Rara), Mary Gabriella (Riel), Demila Rizky (Dezky).

_Pendukung : _

Mr. Jibo (General Manajer), Anto, Ano, Ato (Sekuriti), Boby Wiyaja (Members manajer), D-JR (Author).

**Gambaran Cerita**

Jesscia Pelanda (Pe) terlibat dalam suatu kasus yang dibawa oleh dua temannya Achay dan Jaenab sesama member dari idol group ini sempat dihubungkan dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis. Tapi mereka bertiga yakin ada sesuatu yang cukup logis dibalik semua hal aneh ini. Dengan saling melengkapi mereka bekerjasama mengungkap kebenaran dari potongan-potongan yang terselip di antara kesalahan-kesalahan.

* * *

**Daftar Chapter dan Segmen ( **_**Complete **_**)  
**

_**Chapter 1 : Putri Tidur  
**_

**Segmen 1.1 : Panggilan Tengah Malam  
**

**Segmen 1.2 : Misi Penjemputan  
**

**Segmen 1.3 : Penghuni Lain  
**

**_Chapter 2 : Kang Bajay Bawa Berkah  
_**

**Segmen 2.1 : Genk MenapaK**

**Segmen 2.2 : Petunjuk yang Penting**

**Segmen 2.3 : Trundere Haga-Jourei!**

**_Chapter 3 : Mengelabui Pelanda  
_**

**Segmen 3.1 : Aku Lebih Berpengalaman**

**Segmen 3.2 : Pesta Sabu**

**Segmen 3.3 : Ternyata... (?)**

**_Chapter 4 : 4 Senbatsu  
_**

**Segmen 4.1 : Pertahanan Logika**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Putri Tidur**

Segmen 1.1 : Panggilan Tengah Malam

Tengah malam. Rumah Jesscia Pelanda hening, semua penghuninya sedang bertamasya ke alam lain, termasuk Pe sendiri dan Jenab yang kebetulan sedang menginab. Bulan sedang berada di titik terjauhnya dari matahari bulan itu.

Dari dalam salah satu kamar tidur sayup2 terdengar ringtone band rock '**DD CamVote - Thousand Cities****.**

' _A thousand cities have been passed by me/ A thousand hearts were asked by me/ But all of them, no one who know.../ where are you going?/ How many years I've been looking for you/ Until now, I still cannot find you/ I've been trying to forget/your name from my heart/ Honestly, I don't lie to you/ I'm still loving you... ' _

Masih sambil merem-merem tengkurep, Jaenab meraba-raba meja di dekatnya mencari asal suara.

" ... "

" HoLLa?... LeHHo?... Alo?... Woi! siapa neh telpon malem2?! , "

" ... "

" Siapa sih Dek?, " Pe ikut kebangun gara-gara suara Nab yang berisik banget kayak knalpot bajay. Kalo gak segera diredam ia takut seisi rumah ikut kebangun. Ia lalu mengambil alih HP yang dipegang Nab karena penasaran juga dari tadi gak ada jawaban.

" Yaelah Dek ini kan _henpon_ aku, mau dihalo berapa kali juga gak kan dijawab lah. HP kamu kamu taroh mana tadi?"

" Tau ah Kak, bodo amat ngantug waa.. "

Lampu kamar dinyalakan. Pe mencari asal suara HP yang daritadi masih berdering, yang akhirnya ditemukan sedang menggeliat-geliat tak berdaya di lantai. Dipungutnya benda bergetar itu, dielapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang sebelum menerima teleponnya.

Ternyata Achay menelepon dari dalam teater di F4 mall Ep-ex. Dia bilang tadi abis teateran dia ketiduran di bawah meja di pojokan terus keterusan sampe dia bangun ternyata udah jam 00.48(?). Dia tidak menemukan siapapun sedangkan semua pintu keluar sudah dikunci. Akhirnya dia menghubungi Nab mau minta jemput atau temenin, karena Nab yang rumahnya paling deket dari Ep-ex dan lagi jam segini biasanya dia bangun jadi gak terlalu ganggu. Jenab yang mendengar suara telponan mereka berdua jadi penasaran, dia deketin kupingnya ke pembicaraan mereka, tapi matanya masih redup-redup akhirnya nutup lagi.

" Jae bangun! Biar gak ngantuk cuci WC dulu sana... Ini Achay telpon kayaknya kita harus keluar deh " Kata Pe begitu melihat Nab sudah berada di ambang jurang kasur.

"Masa tengah malem cuci WC.. Cuci muka kali Kaaakk...? Iya deh sekalian sholat tahajud, "

Dengan mata yang masih merah dan lengket ditambah hati yang sedikit kezel Nab tertatih-tatih ke kamar mandi.

" Chuy, eh Chay, ini beneran kan gak becandaan?" Pe meneruskan teleponannya.

" Iya Kak serius. Aku sendirian nih, ga bisa kemana-mana juga. "

" Kok bisa sih kamu masih di situ. Aku kira tadi kamu udah pulang?"

" Ceritanya panjang Kak. Nanti aku ceritain deh, Kak Pe ke sini dulu, serem nih.."

" Oke, kita lagi siap2 nih mau ke situ. Kamu jangan teriak2 atau bersuara atau minta tolong, takutnya ada orang iseng lewat nanti kamu diapa-apain lagi. Eh, tapi awas ya kalo kita ke sana ternyata dikerjain."

" Iya kak, eh, enggak kok nggak ngerjain ini serius beneran suer. Emm, tapi kayaknya tadi aku udah teriak deh, kan panik gitu. Dan kayaknya ada orang nih di balik pintu... "

" Hah? Ya udah kita bakal cepet-cepet ke situ. Kamu jangan ngeluarin suara lagi. "

" Oke kak. Maaf jadi ganggu istirahat kalian. Tadinya mau nganggu Jaenab doang eh ternyata ada kak Pe juga, heheh... "

" Woy wa denger nih? Lu kira wa peduli sama u? Wa baru bobok bentar lu udah telpon... bikin masalah aje. Biarin aja kak biar dia diculik. Palingan juga yang nyulik kesel sendiri, repot-repot amat... " , Nab yang baru mau sholat langsung nyaut. Baru saja aura cantiknya keluar waktu pake mukena, eh ternyata gak ngaruh sikapnya tetap aje kayak 'abang-abang'. Tapi, meski sikap dan bicaranya terkesan seenaknya, teman-temannya apalagi sesama member tahu kalo sebenarnya Nab itu baik. Mereka suka Nab apa adanya. Bahkan sepertinya sifatnya itu yang membuat dia mudah berteman dan akrab dengan siapa saja, bahkan dengan abang-abang kang bajay yang sering ia jadikan penolong setiap kali harus berhadapan dengan macetnya jalanan kota Jakrata. Baginya bajay adalah kendaraan dengan manuver yang _amazing_ tapi tetap lebih aman dan nyaman daripada naik motor.

" Jangan gitu Dek, nanti kalo dia beneran diculik kamu yang kang3n loh(?). Udah cepetan kalo kamu udah siap kita langsung meluncur, _emergency_ nih,"

" Yaelah Kak, masih banyak orang yang lebih pantes dikangenin, kenapa mesti dia?! Apalagi ini.. jam segini elahh, anak perawan keluar malem2 apa kata Haji Lulung nanti? "

" Gak apa-apa, kita kan berdua. Makanya aku ngajak kamu.."

" Yah apa boleh buat, tapi ini karena aku gak tega aja kak Pe pergi sendirian. Kalo sampe ini cuma akal-akalannya si putri ngantuk, awas aje ye... "

Nab meminta waktu sejenak untuk sholat tahajud karena tanggung udah sekalian bangun, sementara Pe bersiap-siap membawa apa saja yang mungkin diperlukan.

Begitu selesai sholat, Nab langsung mengambil tas ranselnya yang berukuran sedang. Sepertinya ia mengeluarkan beberapa benda berat dan mengerikan, diketahui dari bunyinya yang _klontang-klanting_.

" Kamu mau jemput orang atau mau perang Nab? Bawa apa aja tuh? "

" Tenang aja kak, jaman sekarang emang harus hati2. Apalagi ini tengah malem, kita harus pinter jaga diri, hehe.., "

Pe hanya geleng2 melihat tingkah Jaenab. Dia lanjut mempersiapkan alat2nya sendiri, yang kelihatanya lebih ringkas gak serempong punya Nab.

Setelah siap, mereka pun segera beranjak ke garasi, yang berbentuk kotak(?). Di dalamnya ada beberapa kendaraan. Pe langsung berjalan menuju mobilnya. Tapi Nab menahan. Lalu dengan tergopoh-gopoh menuju ke samping mobil Pe.

" Jangan pake mobil itu kak, terlalu mencolok. Pake kendaraan aku aja nih.. "

Ternyata di celah yang gelap, terlihat samar-samar benda berroda tiga, berwarna merah dengan aksen putih bergambar kelinci dilengkapi tulisan _"Hello Kinci"_ miring ke atas kiri.

" Wow! Jadi tadi kamu ke sini naik ini? ... ? serius bil, ini bajaj siapa kok ada di garasi aku? Tadi kamu bilang naik bajaj, tapi aku gak tahu kalo bajajnya kamu bawa sendiri, "

" Hehe, maap ya kak tadi kan kang bajajnya lagi teler waktu aku mau numpang. Karna aku lagi pengen nyupir bajaj sendiri juga, aku iseng aja ambil bajajnya :v. Tenang aja kita udah sohiban kok ma supir bajajnya. besok juga aku balikin :v , "

" Duh, aja2 ada kelakuan kamu. Aku sih gak masalah dek mau naik apa. Tapiii.., yakin kamu kalo ini bisa diandelin? Kan lebih cepet pake mobil, mana berisik pasti kan tuh bajaj... "

" Tenang kak, ini bajaj modif. Gak berisik dan ramah lingkungan. Larinya? Beuh jangan diremehin. Wa sendiri yang bikin desain modifnye... "

" Justru karena itu Dek, perasaan aku jadi gak enak... "

Gak ambil pusing, daripada berdebat lama dan Jaenab berubah pikiran gak mau nemenin, Pe nurut aja sama Nab. Dan ternyata tuh bajaj larinya kenceng dan emang gak berisik karena udah pake knalpot verrari. Gak salah emang kalo selama ini Nab sering dijuluki Kang Bajay (:v). Tapi saking semangatnya si Nab lupa kalo...

*_Klontang tang tang tang tep...!_ *

" Suara apaan tuh Dek, kayaknya ada yang copot? "

" Tenang ae kak, palingan knalpot copot satu. Ni bajaj kan knalpotnya banyak, copot satu masih ada yang yang laen. Lagipula makin ringan makin cepeeeeeettt...! Oiya kak hampir lupa, pake helm nih biar aman. Soalnya ogut belom punya SIM..! "

" Astaga Jaenaaaaabbb!"

*_Trengtengtengtengteng...Ngueeengggggggggg!_* :v

Pe hanya bisa pasrah. Mau loncat keluar tapi takut lebih parah. Sedangkan sekejap mereka sudah sampai di tengah jalanan ibukota.

* * *

Segmen 1.2 : Misi Penjemputan

Sementara di ruangan backstage teater, Achay menunggu dengan cemas bercampur takut. Mata sayunya memperhatikan terus - menerus bayangan di bawah daun pintu yang terkunci. Ia harusnya sudah akrab dengan pintu itu karena setiap berangkat dan pulang, kebelet, laper, baper dll selalu melewatinya. Bahkan banyak member yang menggunakan pintu itu sebagai _background_ foto2 selfienya.

Tapi sekarang, di waktu yang berbeda, pintu itu terlihat menyeramkan dengan bayangan yang terbentuk oleh sesuatu di baliknya. Bayangan itu terlihat di bawah pintu, bergerak-gerak ke kanan ke kiri seperti bayang-bayang orang yang sedang mondar-mandir. Ia lalu berjalan mundur perlahan menjauhi pintu berusaha tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Ia melihat sekeliling lalu meraih sebatang sapu dan menggenggamnya seperti ksatria berpedang yang hendak menyerang. Sesaat kemudian bayangan itu menghilang, bersamaan dengan cahaya bulan yang tertutup awan.

" Lama banget sii mereka... " Achay menggerutu dalam hati. Ia berkeliling ruang ganti, mencari kalau saja ada member lain yang juga tertinggal atau tertidur. Kalau saja ada teman, keadaan tidak akan seseram ini. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada tempat lain yang nyaman dan aman untuk tidur selain tempatnya pertama terbangun tadi.

Lama mencari sampai akhirnya tidak menemukan siapapun, ia berpikir untuk bergerak ke ruangan foyer dan melihat keadaan lewat pintu yang satunya. Sepertinya akan lebih tenang daripada harus terus di sini, bayangan di balik seifuku-seifuku yang tergantung dan pantulan cermin membuatnya takut. Tapi ia juga takut kalau dia keluar, sesuatu di balik pintu samping juga akan melihatnya. Dan ia pun takut kalau harus melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan nantinya. Mungkin benar gosip yang beredar kalau terlalu banyak kata 'takut' di paragraf ini(?).

Perasaannya beradu antara gelisah, penasaran, takut dan sedikit menyesal. Menyesal karena kecerobohannya sendiri ia sampai di sini, malam ini, sendiri, jomblo lagi(?). Baru ia mengalami sendiri suasana teater tanpa penghuni di tengah malam ternyata cukup membuat nyali menciut(?).

Setelah menimbang, membayangkan, dan memutuskan ia akan mengintip sedikit demi sedikit melalui pintu jeruji baja yang lurus ke area penukaran tiket di depan. Apapun resikonya akan ia hadapi, karena hidup adalah pilihan(?). Jika akhirnya bertemu sesuatu yang menakutkan, ia akan mengeluarkan senjata terbaiknya yaitu... pingsan.

" Mana mungkin itu setan. Kalau bener setan masa gak masuk aja nembus pintu..? Tapi kalo bukan setan berarti orang. Atauuu... setannya pemalu kali ya? Duh, kenapa jadi macem-macem gini pikirannya "

Achay membuka pintu ke ruang tengah dengan hati-hati. Telinganya ia siagakan selalu, meyakinkan kalau dirinya hanya sendirian di sana. Jari-jarinya _menggrepe-grepe_ mencari sakelar lampu. 'klik!' suara yang dibuatnya agak keras, Achay mematung sejenak, memantau situasi jika ada yang bereaksi atas suara dan cahaya yang ia buat.

Degup jantungnya bertambah cepat. Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik hanya suara angin dan kendaraan dari jalanan di luar. Untunglah gak ada suara Kang baso, cilok, batagor, nasgor dan kawan-kawan, bisa jadi tambah masalah kalau ia juga menjadi merasa lapar.

Batang sapu itu masih dipegangnya. Kaki mungilnya yang tak mengenakan alas berjingkat perlahan meninggalkan jejak basah karena keringat dan embun yang terbentuk di permukaan lantai akibat dinginnya udara malam. Achay berlari pendek, berlindung di balik tembok, lalu mengintip-intip situasi di luar pintu jeruji yang tergembok. Tak ada apapun. Kalau saja ada seorang saja yang lewat, apalagi kalo dia wota, betapapun standarnya penampilannya pasti akan sangat beruntung bisa diingat selamanya karena menolong putri tidur nan malang yang terbangun di tengah situasi yang sangat mencekam ini(?).

Achay berjongkok lalu bersandar ke tembok, masih di tempat terakhir tadi. Lama-lama ia merasa mengantuk lagi. Sudah kira-kira 24 menit sejak ia terakhir kali berbicara dengan kak Pe, tapi mereka berdua belum sampai juga. Tapi rasa takutnya akan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui masih lebih kuat daripada rasa kantuknya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan rambutnya tertarik oleh sesuatu di belakang! ( JENGJENG! - backsound khas film horor.. ).

Pegangannya sangat kuat, padahal dari dia tidak merasakan kehadiran seorangpun. Matanya memejam, bibirnya bergerak-gerak seperti akan mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tak kunjung bersuara. Ia juga tak bisa lari karena tak ingin rambutnya rontok. Sambil menggerakkan kepalanya menjauh, ia beranikan diri mengirim tangannya menelusuri rambutnya yang terasa ditahan oleh sesuatu itu. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ke bagian belakang sepeda..(?), ia merasakan ujung jarinya menyentuh sebuah benda abstrak ( JENGJENNGGG! :v ). Dingin, kenyal, dan... lengket. " Aaaakkhhh! " pekiknya dengan suara tertahan.

Pelan-pelan ia melepaskan rambut yang menempel di tembok gara-gara permen karet(!) yang ditaroh oleh orang iseng. Rasa takut pun seketika berubah menjadi jengkel, jijik, sebal dan marah, " siapa sih yang iseng nempelin di sini iihhh.. kzl kzl kzl! ". Benda lengket itu dilemparkannya ke lantai sehingga menjadi onggokan tak berdaya, kotor dan terabaikan. Akan tetapi, setidaknya ia beruntung pernah nempel di rambut member(?).

Di tengah kekesalannya yang mencuat-cuat, terdengar suara langkah sepatu di lantai dasar, dua orang, ia berharap itu Kak Pe dan Jaenab. Tapi aneh, yang satu berlari terburu-buru, dan yang satu lagi berjalan pelan. Ia membayangkan seseorang yang sedang dikejar oleh zombie. Sebentar saja tak ada suara lagi, mereka naik lift! _Omaigad!_ Jangan-jangan orang itu sudah tertangkap dan zombie itu sedang menikmati _*-_nya di dalam lift ( *diganti dengan bintang karena kata-kata aslinya terlalu _disturbing_ &amp; tidak lolos sensor KPI(?) ).

" Chay... Achay...? "

Tak lama kemudian setelah pintu lift terbuka, beberapa langkah sepatu kembali terdengar dan ada juga suara orang berbisik dari kejauhan yang sepertinya memanggil namanya. Itukah suara kak Pe? Achay segera bangkit menuju pintu jeruji lalu memberi kode balasan dengan suara pelan juga.

" Kak Pe, di sini ...! "

*_prang tang tang tang..!*_ Suara benda logam berat jatuh mengenai lantai. Tampaknya seorang dari mereka tak sengaja menjatuhkannya.

" SSSttttt...! " suara orang yang satunya memperingatkan.

Dari arah kanan mulai tampak bayangan dua orang dengan tinggi berbeda. Yang berbayangan pendek seperti memegang tongkat baseball di tangan kanan dan gergaji di tangan kiri. Achay masih belum yakin kalau mereka orang yang ia harapkan dan menjadi semakin khawatir teringat pem-_lageb_ yang sedang marak akhir-akhir ini. Bisa jadi kan mereka merasa tergusur dari daerah jajahannya karena mulai banyak polisi yang berpatroli, lalu mereka beralih ke mall-mall yang sepi di malam hari? Sereemmm!

Tapi kecemasannya luruh seketika begitu seorang menyerupai bidadari nan anggun jelita muncul dengan cahaya putih menyilaukan yang bersinar dari belakang seakan menggantikan sepasang sayap yang absen di punggungnya ( lebaaay! ). Dengan berjalan sambil merapat di dinding seperti di film-film _spy, _sesosok Kang bajay mengikuti bidadari itu dengan berjaga-jaga di belakangnya. Mereka bergerak lebih cepat begitu melihat Achay di hadapannya.

" Ay, ini kamu beneran kan? " Tanya Pe.

" Iyalah kak ini aku ", Achay meluapkan kelegaannya dengan memeluk Pe meskipun dari balik jeruji. Dia nampak senang sekali mengetahui ternyata itu benar mereka berdua.

*_Pletakk!_* " Aduh! Sakit kak! ", Pe menjitak jidat Achay dan mencubit pipinya untuk membuktikan kalau dia asli dan nyata, bukan orang yang sedang menyamar dengan dalih supertrep atau sejenis _kage-bunshin_nya Naroto.

Setelah yakin asli, Ia bergerak cepat mengeluarkan alat-alat kecilnya yang ia yakin juga dengan itu bisa membuka gembok besar di hadapannya tanpa kunci. Sekian lama mencoba tak kunjung berhasil, Nab yang berjaga di belakang Pe mulai tidak sabar.

" Bisa gak Kak? Lama amat, keburu bertelor wa di sini nih.. " Ujar Nab.

Setelah satu menit empat puluh delapan detik akhirnya gembok pertama berhasil dibuka. Ya benar, pertama, karena masih ada dua gembok lagi di rantai atas dan bawah. Lo pikir gampang jebol teater? Lol.

" Pake ini aja Kak biar cepet!... " Nab menyodorkan gergaji besinya. Tapi tangan Pe yang lembut gak _shanggup_ memakainya. Dan memang akhirnya cuman tangan orang terpilih dengan kekuatan 'kang bajay yang diberkahi' yang bisa menggunakan gergaji besi _legend_ itu.

" Nah tuh bisa cepet kenapa gak dari tadi? " Ungkap Pe yang kagum dengan kemampuan Jaenab memotong rantai lebih cepat dari dugaannya.

" Kak Pe juga gak bilang dari tadi. Aku kira gak boleh ngerusak, itu kan properti _the Godfather..._ "

" Gak apa-apa, besok aku yang bilang sama beliau. Lagian dari tadi kamu serius sendiri kayak lagi perang aja. Jalan ngadep belakang, celingak-celinguk, repot sendiri bawa tas keliatannya berat banget isinya apa aja coba. Untung gak kepentok atau kesandung kan malah tambah repot.. "

" Iya tuh lebay tengab. Jae mah serem bawaanya doang gergaji sama pentungan, tapi kalo di teater performnya Tenshippo sama Idol Nante, jauuuuhhh bangeettt! wwkwkk :v " Ujar Achay menimpali.

" Bicik lau, ikut2an jaa. Mau selamet gak? Wa cipok juga u! Gak tau sih lau pade, sekarang kan jaman orang gak liat orang. Kalo gak '_maximum security'_ bisa _the end_ kita apalagi ini tempat sepi. " Balas Jaenab.

" Iya tapi gak usah lebay gitu. Kalo kamu bawa-bawa begituan bisa-bisa malah kamu yang disangka penjahatnya. Lagipula ada kata pepatah, 'Jangan melawan kekerasan dengan kekerasan, tapi lunakkanlah dengan kelembutan hati' ... " Kata Pe menengahi.

" Aiihh, sa ae Kak Pe, gak shanggup deh penjahat kalo ma kak Pe.. . E..tapi ngomeng2, itu pepatah dari mana ya, gak pernah denger wa? :v " *Plakk!*tepokjidat - ternyata ngarang*

Singkat cerita mereka berhasil membuka semua rantai di pintu itu dan membebaskan Achay.

" Kamu gak apa-apa kan Chay? " Tanya Pe.

" Laper Kak! Tolonglah .. " Jawab Nab main samber aja padahal yang ditanya si Achay.

" Gapapa Kak, kita langsung cabut aja yuk. Perasaan aku gak enak di sini. Kepala aku juga rasanya agak pusing nih Kak.. " Kata Achay.

" Ya udah cepetan. Kita lanjutin ngobrolnya di rumah aja ntar " Kata Pe sambil menata kembali peralatannya.

Achay pun segera mengambil barang2 bawaannya. Lalu dengan mengucap permisi entah ke siapa, dia, Pe, dan Nab cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka tidak mengetahui perasaan aneh apa yang mengusik mereka untuk cepat-cepat menjauh. Seperti sesuatu yang tak ingin diganggu. Atau hanya perasaan mereka saja. Angin malam masuk lewat celah-celah sempit, menggoyang-goyang banner yang menggantung diterpa cahaya rembulan dari atap yang tembus ke langit. Bayangan itu masih saja mondar-mandir di bawah pintu.

(Chapter 1 ½)

* * *

Segmen 1.3 : Penghuni Lain

Kabar tentang kejadian-kejadian aneh di teater sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Yang sebagian besar orang sudah tahu, tapi beberapa memilih untuk tidak menceritakannya demi menjaga keadaan 'kuil cinta' tetap kondusif. Beberapa ada yang tidak percaya sama sekali jika semua itu dihubung-hubungnkan dengan hal-hal mistis.

Memang ada cerita yang menyebutkan kalau ada 'penghuni' lain yang sering menganggu para member. 'Penghuni' ini kabarnya ber-aura baik tapi entah kenapa sering iseng. Staff juga sudah pernah memanggil orang pintar membuktikan betapa kabar ini sudah ditanggapi dengan terlalu serius. Beberapa kenyataan dan kejadian yang dianggap ganjil dan tidak wajar seketika dihubung-hubungkan oleh asumsi-_asumsh__*__t_ sehingga membentuk opini-_opinsh__*__t_ yang semakin tidak terkendali. Tapi sekali lagi, di antara mereka masih ada yang tidak percaya.

" Akhir-akhir ini banyak kejadian aneh. Risya yang hampir ambruk di panggung, katanya kesurupan. Lalu Teh Mely yang beberapa kali kedengeran ketawa-ketiwi sendiri, Rara yang sering melamun tanpa sebab yang jelas? Dan terakhir tadi malem, katanya Achay ketiduran di backstage sampe tengah malem dan gak ada yang tahu? " Kata Pania kepada Eska. Malam itu mereka sedang berada di recording house.

" Piput, Dezky, Riela juga pernah hampir sama kayak Risya, tapi bukan waktu pertunjukan jadi gak banyak yang tahu. Si Achay ketiduran di mana sampe gak ada yang sadar gitu?" Ujar Eska menimpali.

" Nah itu dia, gue juga penasaran. Tapi ada satu yang paling aneh, Jaenab yang dulu imut ucul-ucul sekarang jadi kang bajay. Sungguh ini hanya terjadi di Indonesia, hiks... " Lanjut Pania.

" ... " Ucap Eska dalam hati. (kan dalam hati mana kedengeran? #terserah)

" Terus Teh Lyssa yang lama gak pernah keliatan lagi, Riani yang jadi maniak makan banana... Apalagi ya? " Lanjut Pania lagi.

" Jeung Pania yang jadi maniak gosip, kompor, tumpeh tumpeh, ayo siapa lagi yang belom disebut? " Ucap Eska menimpali.

" Eska yang sejak dulu _nrimo-nrimo rapopo_, sekarang ngebet banget pengin masuk senbatsu... eh tapi kayaknya itu gak aneh ya? " Kata Pania yang justru disambut tatapan aneh dari rekan ngobrolnya.

Eska seketika mengunci Pania di bagian leher, lalu mengetuk-ketuk kepalanya dengan tinjunya. Pania pun berontak tapi tak bisa berkutik. Dia balas menjambak rambut Eska sampai mau melepaskannya. Siapapun yang melihat pasti tahu kalo mereka tidak berantem sungguhan. Karena sebentar kemudian mereka sudah saling diam. Eska merapihkan rambutnya dan menghela napas panjang, memikirkan kembali kata-kata Pania barusan.

" Dasar _tantip_, tante kang gosip! Gak masuk senbatsu juga gakpapa, alias #kusudahbiasa (sad) " Ucap Eska datar.

" Hahhaha.. jangan muna deh, apalagi yang dicari masuk jeketi kalo gak senbatsu? Makin lama gak pernah senbatsu makin rugi lho Ka... Kak Yona aja pengen cepet-cepet senbatsu_,_ malah rencananya kalo udah senbatsu satu kali udah mau grad aja." Balas Pania.

" Kalo dia sih udah sadar umur..." Kata Eska.

" Hahaha, hus!... jangan bawa-bawa umur, sensitip bang." Ucap Pania sambil mengisolasi bibir rekannya, takut menyebar ke mana-mana. Yang langsung disambit tepisan lembut oleh jari-jemari pemilik bibir.

" Atau, jangan-jangan dia udah ada yang ngajak merid?" Lanjut Eska.

" Bisa jadi. Kenapa lo gak tanya orangnya langsung aja?" Ujar Pania.

Seperti langsung mengerti, mata Eska menjelajahi ruangan seperti radar. Begitu ia menemukan lokasi orang yang dimaksud, Eska memandang Pania lalu keduanya seperti saling memerintah yang lain untuk maju duluan. Pe memperhatikan tingkah keduanya dari tadi.

" Dia bukan buru-buru mau _merid_. Dia hanya gak mau terlalu lama ngerepotin orang lain dan juga masih mau ngasih motivasi yang baik buat adik-adiknya..." Begitu Pe bicara, Eska &amp; Pania seketika diam memperhatikan. Antara bingung atau penasaran dengan kalimat yang nampak belum selesai itu.

" Kalian tau sendiri kan kak Yona awalnya gak terlalu jadi favorit manajemen. Karena itu dia berjuang begitu keras supaya bisa dilihat. Meski begitu tetap aja, yang dianggap paling menguntungkan ya member itu-itu saja..,

.. Untunglah fans bisa melihat kesungguhannya. Karena dukungan fans itulah dia masih bertahan sampai saat ini. Karena dukungan itu juga dia merasa harus memberikan sesuatu yang berkesan sebelum pergi dan juga untuk menunjukkan kalau dukungan mereka tidak sia-sia. Meskipun sakit, lelah, dia masih menunggu kesempatan itu sambil terus menikmati kehidupan di Jekeiti. Dia juga mau nunjukin ke kalian, adik-adiknya, kalau kita bisa berjuang tidak boleh menyerah di tengah jalan. Dia ingin membuktikan kalau dia aja bisa, kalian juga harus bisa.. Paham?(?)"

" hoam...Zzzz Zzzz Zzzz..."

" KEBAKARAAAANN !"

" Siap Kak! Paham... dikit!"

" Bagus! Banyakin berjemur di bawah matahari ya, biar otak kalian ngembang, jadi gak dikit2 pahamnya..." Kata Pe dengan sabar.

" Siap Kak! PErintah dimengerti!" Jawab Eska &amp; Pania kompak. Pe pun hanya mengangkat bahu melihat tingkah mereka.

Ya sudah, itu hanya becandaan mereka saja. Keduanya lalu beranjak masuk ruang recording karena sudah dipanggil. Sedangkan Pe masih menunggu giliran, dan juga menunggu mie _Ngajak Tubir_® pesanannya. Pikirannya mulai tergoda mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang kedua bocah tadi bicarakan di awal-awal. Tentang Achay kenapa sampai tidak ada yang sadar sehingga ditinggal terkunci sampai hampir pagi, dia baru ingat belum menanyakannya.

Tadi pagi dia yang mengantarkan Achay langsung ke sekolah sedangkan perlengkapan termasuk seragamnya diantar oleh orang rumah mengingat kondisinya pagi itu. Sampai malam ini ia belum bertemu Achay karena sepertinya tidak ada kegiatan apapun di Jeketi untuknya hari ini. Pe melihat jam tangannya, masih sore sekitar pukul 21.10. Kalau proses recording lancar, mungkin dia masih punya waktu sebelum pulang untuk melihat jejak-jejak kejadian di TKP kemarin malam.

Jarum jam di tangannya membentuk senyum angribird ketika tepat menginjakkan kaki di lantai 4 mall Ep-ex. Nampaknya masih agak ramai di _entrance hall_ teater sampai meluber ke kanan-kiri. Diapun sesekali membalas fans yang memanggil namanya dengan senyuman dan sesekali dadah-dadah. Di situlah terkadang mereka terlanda _P__Eart attack_ secara massal.

Sesaat sebelum masuk ke backstage, kembali ia mengguncang hati para fans dengan pertanyaan ke semua yang memandangnya sambil tersenyum bakpao, "gimana dedek-dedek gen 2? Luchuk-luchuk juga yaa? Heheh.." Seketika semua fans di situ menjadi gesrek. Sebagian besar menjadi tersadar kalau dirinya begitu lemah dan mudah tergoda. Ada yang pura-pura lupa kalau dia habis nonton teater gen dua, ada yang menyembunyikan muka, ada pula yang sok cuek berlalu sambil siul-siul. Kata-kata Pe itu ibarat sentilan lembut bagi mereka. Sampai Pe menutup pintu pun keriuhan masih terdengar di luar.

Begitu di dalam, adik2 member generasi 2 langsung heboh. Namun ada juga yang bengong, entah karena terpana atau memang belum tahu siapa yang datang. Selanjutnya bisa ditebak, ada yang ngajak salaman, cipika-cipiki, bahkan langsung foto wefie (_with else selfie_). Yah apa boleh buat, Pe menurutinya dengan sabar. Sampai semua selesai dan banyak yang berpamitan mau pulang, Pe masih di situ sambil mengamati kira-kira tempat mana saja yang nyaman untuk tidur tanpa ketahuan di ruang yang bisa dibilang cukup sempit.

Di tengah keasikannya mengamati, dia baru sadar sedari tadi ada yang mengamatinya juga secara diam-diam. Salah satu member baru generasi dua yang baru debut teater. Ia pura-pura sibuk dengan poni tipisnya ketika Pe menghampiri, nampaknya dia belum punya banyak teman.

"Hai. Aku Pe. Nama kamu siapa?" Sapa Pe menginisiasi perkenalan.

"Eh. Iya Kak. Namaku Naya panjangnya Nayayayaya oh nayayayaya, lihat ke sini..(dst.(?)). Kalo nama pendeknya Nay, dikasih sama manajer. Aku di unit song _Pajama Drive_ jadi yang biru loh Kak.. emm, tapi kadang di _Kagami __no Naka no Jeanne d'Arc_ juga.." Jawab Nay bersemangat.

"Wah, bagus ya nama kamu, mirip lirik lagu(?), hehhehe (_panjang amat jawabnya__ ya,__ padahal cuma ditanya nama -_-'_)... Emmm, Boleh minta bantuan?" Tanya Pe.

"He? Be-batuan? Aku gak ngoleksi batu-batuan Kak.."

"Bantuan.. Sini coba.."

Pe *menyeretnya* memintanya mempraktekkan cara tidurnya Achay. Kaki ditekuk dengan tangan di pipi, mirip sekali dengan Achay, beruntungnya tinggi body mereka juga kira-kira sama.

"Perfect!" Kata Pe sambil tersenyum senang. *Dia lalu memasukkan Nay ke koper lalu membawanya pulang saking gemesnya (itusihgue :v #okeiniapagakpentingskip)*.

Nay membantu dan menemani Pe malam itu sampai kira-kira semua cukup. Pe sengaja menunggu sampai saat-saat terakhir teater ditutup. Selama satu jam Nay hampir ketiduran beneran. Pe membiarkannya sampai benar-benar tertidur, dia sudah berjanji akan menemaninya pulang sebagai kompensasi karena sudah membantunya.

Jam setengah sebelas, petugas _wardrobe_ mulai mengangkut seifuku2 untuk dibawa dan menyiapkan untuk besok. Sekitar pukul 23.04 sudah tidak terdengar kegiatan dari luar. Pe melihat seorang security mulai masuk ke backstage.

"Neng kok belum pulang juga? Temennya udah pulang semua.." tanya Anto, nama security tersebut.

"Ini juga saya udah mau pulang Mas. Eh, Mas Anto kalo mau ngunci pintu emang gak periksa ruangan kira-kira ada yang ketinggalan atau ada member yang nyelip gitu?"

"Hahaha... masa sampe ada member nyelip. Ketiduran maksudnya? Kayaknya gak pernah. Lagipula pasti kelihatan kalo ada member atau orang kan gak ada tempat buat sembunyi kok di sini apalagi tidur pasti ketahuan.."

"Ooh, ya udah aku udah selesai. Yuk kalo mau pulang.."

"Wah, Neng Pe ngajakin pulang bareng? Tapi jalan pulang kita kan gak searah Neng.. jadi kayaknya gak bisa naik sepeda berdua (?) Hehe.. Bentar, saya kunci pintu dulu."

"Yee apaan coba. Maksudnya waktu pulangnya bareng, jalannya sih sendiri juga gapapa maz. Sudah terbiasa dan terlalu lama sendiri (?)."

"Haha kayak judul lagu itu Neng"

"Heheh.. ( _Padahal dia yang mulai duluan ngomong pake judul lagu?_ *_tepokjidat – tepokpipi – (((pipi)))(?)_* )"

Anto mengunci pintu berdaun dua yang digunakan Pe masuk tadi. Lalu dia kembali, memeriksa ruangan sebentar lalu bergegas mematikan lampu dan meninggalkan ruang ganti. Pe sudah lebih dulu keluar.

"Pintu yang ini gak dikunci?" Tanya Pe penasaran begitu mas Anto menutup pintu yang menghubungkan backstage teater dengan ruang foyer tapi tidak menguncinya.

"Tau Neng, dari sono perintahnya gak usah dikunci kalo yang ini. Gak tau alasannya, mungkin pamali kalo semua pintu dikunci, ..."

Belum selesai ngomong, terdengar suara langkah terburu-buru dari backstage, _'dug dug dug...,_' suara sepatu membentur lantai kayu semakin keras tanda semakin mendekat. Kemudian gagang pintu diputar dan pintu terbuka.

"Jangan tinggalkan daku sendiri... di sini.." Kata Nay sembari menghambur dari balik pintu. Anto pun bingung, lalu memandang Pe seakan mau bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Wah mas Anto kurang teliti nih masa masih ketinggalan satu. Heheh, yuk ah pulang... eh iya, Nay kos-an kamu di mana tadi?" Pe langsung menggandeng tangan Nay sambil berlalu dan hanya membiarkan Anto terbengong-bengong menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Anto pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala lalu ikut beranjak setelah memeriksa sekali lagi dan yakin tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal.

_( Catatan : Kata-kata diapit tanda * awalnya adalah kata-kata yang di-strikethrough, karena perubahan format. :( )_

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Kang Bajay Bawa Berkah

Chapter kedua, ceritanya Pe mulai tahu ada yang disembunyiin Achay sama Nab. Dari keterangan mereka Pe mendapat sedikit banyak informasi yang membuka titik terang. Chapter diakhiri dengan scene aneh karena waktu nulisnya author lagi kurang ide, ditambah efek kebanyakan nonton naruto vs akatsuki di Glob*l tv (?). Jadilah segmen yang ... ya gitu deh baca sendiri aja :v.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Kang Bajay Bawa Berkah**

Segmen 2.1 : Genk MenapaK

"Chay, Nab, sekarang jelasin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", Pe menghampiri dua bocah remaji yang sedang duduk berhadapan di suatu kafe di lantai iiiiiX mall Ep-ex. Seperti muncul dari angin yang berhembus, Achay dan Nab sedang makan siang terkejut dengan kedatangan Pe yang tak terdeteksi ini. Sangat kebetulan mereka berdua sedang membicarakan hal yang _secret_.

"Jae.." ungkap Achay singkat seakan meminta keputusan rekannya. Jae masih memasang wajah bingung dengan sesekali menyembunyikan ekspresi mukanya dan melotot ke Achay.

"Emmm... Emang ada apa Kak? Dari tadi kita gak liat ada kejadian apa-apa" Jenab memecah kecanggungan suasana dengan gaya dibuat santai.

"Serius Jae. Kemarin malem itu, kamu yang sengaja ninggalin Achay di dalam teater kan? Karena di backstage gak ada _CCTV_, aku coba cari tahu sendiri. Hasilnya? Aku lihat lobang bulet kecil mencurigakan di kardus yang seharusnya gak ada. Lalu aku sadar kalo dua kardus itu ditumpuk cukup untuk seorang Achay sembunyi dengan nyaman sambil mengintip keluar lewat lubang itu. Di dinding kardus juga ada tanda-tanda bekas dihimpit, itu pasti bekas Achay bersender ke tembok. Untuk mengelabui satpam, ditarohlah box di depan dan di atasnya. Dan taraa.. tempat pengitaian sempurna selesai. Itu gak mungkin dilakukan sendiri, jadi pasti kamu Nab yang bantu naroh Achay di situ?"

"Hah? Gak lah, masa aku bisa bebuat sejauh itu Kak? Kan dia sendiri yang bilang kalau ketiduran. Kak Pe kayak gak tau aja, dia kalo udah ngantuk kan bisa tidur di mana aja." Nab masih kekeuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Hmhh.. Jadi gak mau ngaku nih? Aku bisa liat loh dari mata kamu kalo ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyiin. Masa aku harus nunjukin bukti-buktinya, cuma buat dapet kejujuran dari adek-adekku yang tersayang ini?" Pe diam sejenak, memandangi mereka berdua dan menunggu ada yang mengaku.

"Eehh, udah jam berapa nich, kayaknya udah mulai latihan deh.." Jae sudah mau berangkat dari kursinya ketika Pe meraih pundaknya dan mendudukkannya kembali lalu ia duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku juga baru sadar baru-baru ini, kalau waktu malam itu Jae bilang kira-kira begini '... jam segini udah telpon!', lalu Achay juga bilang '... niatnya mau gangguin Nab doang, tapi ternyata ada kak Pe juga'..." Kata Pe dengan tempo cepat sambil masih memegangi Jenab.

"Dan... yang paling keliatan dari semuanya adalah aku gak pernah ngomong apapun tentang di mana Achay waktu itu, tapi Jae langsung tahu di Ep-ex dan teater? Darimana kamu tau sedangkan waktu Achay ngomong lokasinya di telpon dia sambil bisik-bisik dan kamu masih belum lepas dari bantal. Jadi, masih mau alasan apa lagi?" Lanjut Pe menjelaskan semuanya dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Ya di mana lagi Kak kalo bukan di teater. Tiap hari kan kehidupan kita-kita muter-muternya di situ-situ juga.." Ujar Jenab diamini oleh dua lainnya.

"Iya juga sih.. Tapi..." Kata Pe terpotong.

"Udahlah Jaee, ceritain aja. Siapa tahu Kak Pe malah bisa bantu. Daripada aku sama kamu doang, gak selesai-selesai urusan." Kata Achay menyela karena tidak sabar dengan perdebatan mereka yang gak kunjung selese. Dengan memasang raut muka dan mata yang sayu berkaca-kaca, membuat Jenab akhirnya luluh hatinya (?).

"Aaaacchhhhuft... aku mau cerita, tapi Kak Pe harus tusut sama aku duls(?)" Sebentar kemudian Jaenab tampak sibuk dengan hapenya. Setelah siap ia lalu meminta Pe berpose, dan 'chuuu..!' jadilah foto mereka berdua dengan gaya bibir manyun dan memegang pipi.

"Jadi gini, waktu aku ke rumah Kak Pe aku emang udah tau Achay masih di teater. Itulah kenapa aku minta nginep di rumah Ka Pe.. ..Tapi aku gak kasih tau dia soal itu, biar dia mikir-mikir kalo aku kurang setuja sama ide isengnya. Aku pikir kan kalo misal ada apa-apa, bisa lebih cepet ke Epex kalo daripada dari rumah aku. ...

... Selain itu juga bisa minta bantuin Kak Pe, ya gitu deh buat buka kunci gembok, kan Kak Pe ahlinya. Daripada harus ngerusak pake gergaji, karena kite gak ada yang megang kuncinya? meski akhirnya make gergaji juga biar cepet..." Jae mengambil napas agak dalam, lalu menyeruput _chocolato ice milk _miliknya yang hampir habis. Achay pun tersenyum kecil melihat raut muka sahabatnya yang lucu jika dipaksa mengaku begitu. Pe yang merasa belum cukup jelas masih menunggu lanjutan ceritanya.

" .. Jadi rencananya sebenernya gini, aku ngasih tau ke Achay kalau misalnya nanti gak kuat tinggal lambaikan tangan(?).. em telpon ke aku maksudnya. Supaya aku bisa langsung jemput. Dan soal bajaj bukan kebetulan aku bawa bajaynya tapi emang udah niat supaya cepet ke Ep-exnya itu. Aku kira kan paling jam 3 atau 4-an aku jemput kan biar bisa dipake bobok bentar, capek kan namanya kang bajay nyambi jadi odol eh idol. Trus aku mau bangunin kak Pe jam segitu, bilang kalau Achay minta dijemput karena ketiduran di teater,

... Tapi baru jam setengah satu nih bocah udah ribut, bikin kezel kan wa belum sempet merem barang lima menit. Tapi sumpeh Kak, nih bocah yang minta sendiri ditinggal di Ep-ex, jadi bukan salah aku. Aku udah bilang gak usah, tapi dia sendiri yang ngotot. Apa boleh buat, cuma itu _support_ yang terbaik yang bisa daku berikan demi dia... setdah so swit amat yak :v"

Mereka menghentikan pembicaraan ketika melihat rombongan gadis penarik perhatian sedang menuju lift. Adalah Melynia, Eska, Nashia dan Pania yang nampaknya baru selesai _maksi_ juga. Nab diam-diam memperhatikan di antara mereka hanya Eska yang membawa tas, Nashia hanya membawa dompet dan peralatan make up(?), Melynia terlihat paling sederhana tetapi paling menarik perhatian karena gadgetnya ada masing-masing satu di setiap saku baju dan celananya, dan terakhir Pania yang membawa piano(?) digantungkan di bahu.

Keempatnya berjalan seperti tidak perlu melihat ke depan, karena setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka pasti akan minggir. Bahkan mungkin tiangpun akan berbelok jika mereka mau melewatinya(?). Inilah genk MENaPak ( Mely – Eska – Nashia – Pania yang selalu kompak(!) ) saingan sepadan genk kampak(?).

"Ewwhh... ^&amp;*^ %&amp;^!*%^%!" Jaenab mengeluarkan kata-kata ajaib yang hanya bisa dimengerti jika diputar ulang dengan tempo perlambatan 1/48 detik. "Itu Kak yang lagi kita selidikin. Manusia-manusia sok cantik dari genk MENaPak apaan coba.. Mely, Esky, Nashy, Pany? Holly, Husky, Doggy, ... hoekxzy :v "

"Ssst, jangan sembarangan Nab, terutama sama Kak Mels. Dia nengok aja bisa mental kita(?). Hmm, jadi mereka ada hubungannya sama kejadian kemarin malem?" Pe semakin VEnasaran. Dia mencoba mencari kaitan antara rencana Achay-Nab, genk MENaPak, dan kehebohan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini di teater. Di sini dia mempunyai firasat akan menemukan cerita yang menarik.

"Maap Kak kelepasan! Emosi nih emosi!.. Hhh. Kalo soal itu Kak Pe tanya aja ke jagoannya tuh, neng bantal..." Jenab menunjuk Achay dengan dagunya. Kemudian ia sibuk lagi dengan benda ajaib di tangannya, lanjut mengupload foto yang diambilnya tadi.

"Tapi Kak Pe bisa jaga rahasia kan? " Tanya Achay sedikit ragu.

"Hmm, tergantung sih pajaknya berapa... "

"Yaaaaelaaahhh tu kan tu... Kak Pe mah diem-diem doyan duit juga... " mata Jenab menyipit ke arah Pe. Yang ditatap hanya nyengir-nyengir cantik sehingga pipi bakpaonya tak sengaja ter_summon_.

"Heheh, apaan sih kayaknya penting banget? Oke serius deh, aku janji gak kan bilang siapa-siapa. Ini hanya di antara kita bertiga.. dan Tuhan. So, kita mulai dari.. apa yang kamu cari malem itu di teater, Chay?"

"Bukti Kak! Bukti kalo yang menyebabkan masalah ke beberapa member asalnya dari genk mereka... Kami baru tahu tiga hari yang lalu. Dimulai dari kebetulan, waktu itu aku haus banget. Kebetulan air minum dari rumah udah abis. Lalu aku ambil air dingin dari kulkas di backstage teater, kuisiin ke botolku. Saat itu aku cium bau yang gak biasa kayak bau obat dari air itu. Tapi berhubung aus aku minum aja, mungkin itu hanya dari pembersih atau penetral air minum merk baru. Aku balik ke depan beberapa saat trus aku langsung ngerasa pusing-pusing mau pingsan gitu Kak. Aku pikir daripada pingsan di depan aku balik ke backstage, trus tiduran bentar aku nitip izin ke Jenab.

Akhirnya aku tiduran sampai briefing selesai. Rasanya rugi juga sih gak ikut latihan n briefing tapi mau begimana lagi. Kan aku jadi penasaran ini botol aku bawa dari rumah setiap hari kan ya, dan baru kali ini ada masalah begini. Lalu aku inget gejala sakit yang mirip yang pernah kejadian sama Kak Risya, Kak Yona, Riani dan juga Rara. Akhrinya aku simpulin mungkin ada yang salah sama minuman di kulkas itu. Tapi anehnya Kak, Jenab juga minum tapi dia baik-baik aja. Bagaimanapun aku tetep penasaran, trus aku pulang ditemenin Jaenab karena gak enak badan sambil membawa sampel air dari kulkas.

Paginya aku udah agak baikan, aku minta bantuan Kakakku Kak Sanika yang punya temen di apotek aku minta cari tau ini bau obat macam apa. Dan hasilnya -jeng-jeng- beneran Kak itu obat untuk orang yang sakit parah dan bahaya kalo dikonsumsi orang yang gak sakit. Aku heran juga kenapa ada zat seperti itu di sana. Pantes aja beberapa member sering sakit akhir-akhir ini. Dari situ aku ambil kesimpulan gak mungkin hanya kebetulan pasti ada yang merekayasa semua ini. Dan untuk sekarang yang paling mungkin adalah mereka, karena Kak Mely itu kan pegang kunci pintu belakang juga jadi bebas masuk kapan aja. Makanya aku kasih tau Nab tentang semua itu, lalu kita gerak cepat, buat cari bukti siapa pelakunya. Walaupun nyatanya aku doang yang nyari, Jenab mah kemana tau deh.."

Achay diam sejenak, mengambil dan menghambuskan napas panjang, sepanjang ceritanya tadi. Ia lalu terbengong sendiri ketika menemukan dua cewek di depannya sedang serius mencatat. Seperti anak sekolah yang sedang menuliskan apa yang diterangkan guru di depan kelas. Kalau Pe mencatat dengan serius, Jenab terkesan ikut2an daripada bengong, sambil sesekali mencontek catatan Pe(?).

"Wah udah bel pulang nih, ayo pulang! :v" Jenab yang jenuh dengan keadaan ini menyadarkan teman-temannya kalo mereka memang harus kembali ke tempat latihan. Meskipun ini masalah yang masih perlu dipecahkan tetapi demi profesionalitas, mereka memilih untuk memenuhi _schedule_ lebih dahulu.

* * *

Segmen 2.2 : Petunjuk yang Penting

"Aktingnya kang bajay leh ugha.. hihihi.." Puji Achay kepada Jenab setelah sohibnya itu sukses menjalankan misi kecil-kecilan dari Pe. Setelah selesai latihan tadi, Jenab berpura-pura mengeluh sakit kepala lalu menghampiri anggota genk MENaPaK dan bertanya apakah ada yang mempunyai obat yang dia butuhkan. Dari situ saja dia bisa mendapatkan banyak informasi tentang apa saja bawaan mereka. Tidak hanya obat-obatan, tapi juga yang lain. Misi yang benar-benar sesuai untuk Jenab karena hanya dia yang bisa pecicilan tanpa khawatir akan dicurigai. Seperti anak kecil yang berlarian, loncat kesana-sini tak pernah ada yang terlalu peduli sampai baterainya habis sendiri.

"Jadi... obat-obatan yang mirip kayak kamu bilang Chay, itu ada di tasnya teh Mely. Gak heran juga sih dari awalnya aku udah curiganya sama teh Mely. Tapi agak ragu juga teh Mely itu menurut aku orangnya baik deh, cuma emang sedikit galak.." Jenab memulai laporannya ketika mereka bertiga sedang melaju dalam bajaynya Jenab dalam perjalanan ke rumah Pe.

"Simpen dulu pendapat subyektif kamu Nab. Itu bisa ngerusak prasangka, nanti jadi salah sangka. Kita hubungkan dulu fakta-fakta yang kita dapatkan, sehingga membentuk suatu mata-rantai yang utuh.. baru kita bisa mengikuti di pangkal kasus ini ada siapa sebenarnya.." Kata Pe sambil mencatat fakta-fakta yang ditemukan oleh Nab.

Achay dan Jenab saling berpandangan sebentar dengan senyum aneh lalu Jenab tertawa terbahak-bahak khas kang bajay, seakan mengejek kalimat-kalimat Pe barusan yang mungkin bagi mereka terdengar seperti lelucon.

"Hmm.. tadi siapa yang bilang ini masalah serius? Sekarang aku ikut serius kalian malah ngetawain.." kata Pe ngambek sambil membuang pandangan ke luar, menghukum Achay dan Jenab dengan sikap diamnya.

"Iye Kak maap maap. Kita bukan ngejek kok, sebenernya kita malah gak ngerti Kak Pe ngomong apa barusan. Ngomong ama kita mah pake bahasa bocah aje Kak, jangan pake bahasa orang pinter kagak nyampe otak kita.. " Seperti biasa aja Jenab bicara seadanya tapi selalu _to the point_.

"Iya Kak, aku yang bilang ini serius. Jenab tuh yang gak pernah serius. Aku aja ditinggal sendirian di backstage, dia enak-enakan main ke rumah Kak Pe.."

"Yee.. itu kan mau lu sendiri. Ngapain susah-susah nungguin di backstage. Sekarang hasilnya apa coba? Gak ada kan?"

"Ada. Nih.. Aku pikir tadinya ga begitu membantu karena gak keliatan wajahnya. Tapi kalo untuk Kak Pe mungkin bisa jadi petunjuk.." Achay menunjukkan video berdurasi sekitar satu menit lebih sedikit yang direkam dengan kamera hpnya. Pe mengamati dengan antusias mencoba mengenali siapa yang ada dalam video itu tapi karena diambil dari jarak yang lumayan jauh hanya sosoknya yang terlihat dan memang sulit mengenali wajahnya. Orang dalam video itu mengenakan celana jeans, sepatu kets berwarna putih-hitam, jaket khas tim J merah tua dengan hoodie yang sengaja menutup wajahnya, tas berbulu lembut seperti sangat familiar, diletakkan di lantai. Ia sedang melakukan sesuatu di depan kulkas dengan pintu yang terbuka sambil sesekali duduk di lantai yang berundak dua sehingga undakan pertama diletakkan tasnya dan undakan kedua diletakkan botol minuman yang ia sedang entah apakan. Kakinya menahan pintu kulkas supaya tidak terbuka terlalu lebar. Begitu selesai, ia celingukan sebentar lalu mengambil benda kecil yang ada di atas kulkas dan akhirnya orang itu hilang dari pandangan setelah pergi ke arah kiri.

"Wey kalian liat apaan?" tanya Jenab penasaran.

"Sabar, kamu nyetir dulu nanti kalo udah sampe boleh liat, jangan sampe besok jadi berita Kang bajay jeketi nabrak karena nyetir sambil liat video gak jelas.. kan jadi ambigu.. wkwkwk" canda Achay.

"Jadi orang ini cuma masuk sekitar semenit Ay? Kamu yakin dia gak kemana-mana lagi?"

"Yang aku liat dan aku denger sih iya Kak. Dia masuk dari pintu belakang backstage, langsung ke depan kulkas dan selebihnya seperti yang di video itu. Begitu dia ilang dari pandangan langsung ada bunyi pintu ketutup lalu dikunci lagi. Jadi aku yakin cuma sebentar itu dia langsung keluar lagi gak kemana-mana lagi di dalem."

"Sip. Dengan ini petunjuk makin mengarah ke ... . Hmm, tapi agaknya masih kurang. Eh Nab, kira-kira menurut kamu mereka ngelakuin ini bareng-bareng atau hanya satu dari mereka dan yang lain gak tahu-menahu?"

" Menurut aku sih mereka kerjasama Kak. Tapi yang dikirim cuma seorang, jadi kalo ketahuan cuma dia yang dihukum. Sedang yang lain bebas berkeliaran. Kek koruptor gitu deh, yang ketangkep tumbal yang kroco-kroco, sedangkan _bos-bos_nya duduk manis makan duit. Lah kenapa jadi nyasar-nyasar ke situ yak? :v"

"Waduh, tapi kok _feeling_ aku hanya satu dari mereka yang ngelakuin ini dan yang lain gak tahu-menahu. Soalnya ini tampaknya bukan kejahatan yang terorganisir melainkan lebih ke perbuatan iseng yang diulangi karena melihat hasil di luar dugaan yang memuaskan dirinya."

"Iya tuh, kayaknya aku setuja sama Kak Pe.." Achay mengiyakan pendapat orang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah lau mah iya-iya aje ngerti kagak. Wa lelah nih mau bobok Kak Pe.. kasur mana kasuuurr? Wa'a'a'a..'" Jenab langsung bersemangat ketika bajaynya sudah sampai di depan pagar bercat putih dengan aksen perak. Di belakangnya terdapat rumah sederhana bertingkat dua menyamping arah jalan sehingga halamannya cukup luas untuk parkir mobil ataupun sekedar main golf. Di samping kiri rumah, sisi yang dekat dengan jalan, terdapat taman dengan gajebo mini dan rumput hijau serta tanaman bunga yang indah bersih terawat. Bagian samping kanannya ada tiga kolam renang berukuran sedang dan dangkal yang juga sangat bersih airnya. Selain itu juga ada kolam khusus air panas yang airnya langsung diambil dari sumber air panas di gunung belakang rumah. Area kolam dan halaman dibatasi oleh tembok tinggi yang ditumbuhi tanaman merambat sehingga tidak langsung terlihat dari depan. Pe turun duluan lalu membukakan pintunya.

"Kak, aku punya satu lagi.." Kata Achay memulai ketika mereka sudah berada di kamar Pe. Jaenab malah langsung tenggelam di kasur.

"Hah, apa ini Chay, alien?" Pe sedikit dibikin bingung dengan benda yang ditaroh dalam plastik kecil tersegel dari udara. Benda itu tak lain adalah seonggok sisa permen karet yang kemarin pagi merepotkan Achay. Pe mengeluarkannya dengan hati –hati menggunakan pinset. Ia memeriksanya di bawah kaca pembesar. "Wow, kamu bakat jadi detektip Chay. Temuan kamu penting-penting banget!" Katanya kemudian. Achay merasa senang, dia semakin yakin titik terang kasus ini sudah dekat.

"Di sisa permen karet ini ada butir-butir yang menempel. Dan aku yakin kalo diperiksa lebih lanjut butiran ini adalah obat yang kamu bilang tadi, tapi ini udah dihaluskan jadi bubuk." Kata Pe menjelaskan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kalau aku gak salah yang suka bawa permen karet itu Nashia. Dan malem itu selesai kita teater dan kebanyakan member udah pada bubar, mereka satu genk masih di stage entah nongkrong entah latihan tambahan. Kak Pe waktu itu absen sih jadi gak tau." Terang Achay.

"Tapi belum tentu Nashia juga sih yang buang ini. Kamu waktu itu sempet nyender di dinding yang sebelah tempat sampah kan?"

"Iya Kak, kok tau?"

"Berarti ini awalnya mau dibuang ke tempat sampah tapi malah nempel di dinding. Karena warnanya sama dinding sama-sama merah jadi agak tersamar, dan kamulah yang jadi korban hehhe.."

"Iya nih Kak, seharian kemarin aku harus ke salon gara-gara ini.." Kata Achay polos membuat tawa mereka berdua seketika meledak. Pe tertawa mendengar cerita kekonyolan Achay yang seharian kemarin gak nongol ternyata karena sibuk dengan permen karet yang nempel di rambutnya. Setelah puas bercerita, akhirnya mereka menyusul Nab yang terkapar duluan. Mereka memanfaatkan waktu untuk istirahat sebentar karena nanti sore akan ada kegiatan lagi.

* * *

Segmen 2.3 : Trundere Haga-Jourei!

_( __C__atatan: __segmen__ini meskipun agak absurd tapi tetap BERHAK dibaca karena meskipun sedikit tetap ada kaitannya dengan jalan cerita :v)_

"Kalau benar kalian udah tahu, aku ingetin kalian gak usah ikut campur. Ini akan selesai kalau sudah waktunya.."

"Saha nu nelepon Teh?" tanya Eska kepada Mely yang baru saja menutup telepon.

"Teu saha .. hayu, sieun macet ya" Eska hanya mengerutkan kening sambil mengikuti kakaknya. Sore itu mereka kembali ke markas di mall Ep-ex untuk show malam. (terjemahan bahasa sunda disponsori oleh Google translate :v)

Sampai di tempat yang dituju, kakak beradik itu langsung berkumpul dengan genknya. Di situ juga sudah banyak member yang datang memenuhi ruang ganti. Mely memandang Pe dengan tatapan mengancam. Tapi Pe hanya tersenyum dan terus melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Tidak ada yang menyadari akan terjadi pertempuran besar di panggung malam ini.

Teater dimulai dengan kageana Mely. Lightstick sudah menyala dan suara gaduh penonton membuat semua member _nervous_. Tapi tidak demikian dengan Mely, Pe, Jaenab, dan Achay. Kali ini mereka naik ke panggung bukan hanya untuk berlenggak-lenggok _lipsync_, tapi juga menyelesaikan perseteruan antara mereka.

Lagu pertama Nagai Hikari menjadi ajang pemanasan. Mereka menghormati sang senior yang tampil sebagai center. Barulah di lagu kedua, perseteruan dimulai..!

**Babak Pertama :** _Di Tengah Hujan Badai Tiba-tiba (Squall No Aida Ni) – _Pe vs Mely

_"__Hentikanlah! Kau center yang dimuliakan. Tak kusangka kau berbuat begini.."_ Serangan awal Pe hampir melukai Mely.

_"__Sudah kuperingatkan, kau tidak usah ikut campur. Akan tiba waktunya dan aku sendiri yang akan menghentikan dan mengakui semuanya.."_ Mely menangkis, ia masih merasa ini belum kemampuan terbaik Pe.

_"__Akan berbahaya jika ini dilanjutkan terlalu lama. Apa kau tidak peduli pada yang lainnya?" _Angin berhembus makin kencang, butiran air mulai jatuh mengenai pipi mereka.

_"__Ini pilihan yang sulit, kau tidak bisa memilih salah satunya dengan tidak mengorbankan yang lain.."_ Mely menghindar ke belakang, mengeluarkan payung antibadai. Sejauh ini dia masih sebatas bertahan untuk menghemat tenaga.

_"__Kalau begitu aku akan melindungi mereka!"_ Air yang jatuh semakin banyak dan tajam, disertai angin yang tak tentu arahnya membingungkan Mely.

_"__Apa maksudmu ?"_ Tatapan Mely semakin tajam, badannya mengeluarkan hawa panas yang menguapkan kembali serangan hujan badai Pelanda.

_"__Aku akan menyelidikinya. Semua akan selesai begitu kubuktikan kepada semua orang!"_ Merasa jurusnya gagal, Pe memanggil kekuatan yang lebih besar, petir.

_"__Hahahha... coba saja. Kau tidak akan bisa melewatiku!.."_ Mely menyerang dengan _holy kunai_ bertubi-tubi. Pe melindungi diri dengan perisai angin sambil memanggil petir. Mau tak mau Mely harus mencegahnya. Ia mengejutkan Pe dengan jurus _Holy Light_ yang menyilaukan sehingga _summoning_nya terganggu. Pe akhirnya terkena petirnya sendiri kemudian pingsan.

**Babak Kedua :**_Gadis SMA Putri Tidur (JK Nemurihime) – _Mely vs Achay

_"__Apa yang bisa dilakukan seseorang yang lebih lama bermimpi daripada terbangun?"_ Mely mulai menyerang duluan, berharap kali ini lebih cepat selesai.

_"__Aku bisa lihat apa yang kalian tidak bisa.."_ Achay membawa Mely ke dalam pengaruh jurus ilusinya. Mengakibatkan Mely tidak bisa bergerak.

_"__Apa kau bisa melihat masa depan?"_ Mely mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Sementara ia mulai mem-Holy-FOCUS-kan pikirannya untuk meloloskan diri dari jurus ilusi Achay.

_"__Masa depan adalah misteri semesta. Bahkan Tuhan pun tak bisa mengetahui apa yang akan manusia lakukan. Tapi aku melihat sebuah perbuatan yang salah tidak akan menjadi masa depan yang baik."_ Achay menjawab sambil mempersiapkan jurus _mirror pain. _

_"__Apa kau bisa melihat perasaan seseorang yang ingin melindungi sesuatu yang berharga baginya?"_ Mely masih berusaha lolos dari ilusi.

_"__Pasti ada cara lain.."_ Persiapannya hampir selesai. Segel sudah terbentuk.

_"__Apa kau kira aku akan membiarkan ini kalau aku tahu dari awal akan begini? Tidak!"_ Mely mengeluarkan serangan tiba-tiba. Achay yang tak menduga Mely bisa lolos secepat itu tak sempat menghindar dengan baik sehingga ia terluka meski tidak parah.

_"__Kalau semua orang bisa kembali ke masa lampau dan mengubahnya, manusia tidak akan pernah belajar dari kesalahan.."_ Achay mulai serius, ia membuat bayangan dirinya sebanyak mungkin membuat Mely kebingungan, memberinya waktu untuk menyelesaikan jurus utamanya.

_"__Kembalilah tertidur, kau akan melihat semua ini selesai ketika kau bangun dan semua akan baik-baik saja!"_ Mely menyerang semuanya dengan Holy Kunai, tapi sayang semuanya hanya ilusi.

_"__Kau benar-benar keras kepala..."_ Achay langsung muncul tiba-tiba dengan gerakan sangat cepat mengalungkan _Fairy Scythe_-nya ke leher sang Holy Center (adegan diblur) membuat luka kecil. Dengan ini persiapan selesai, darah mereka sudah tertukar. Mirror pain effect holds from now! (?)

_"__Kalian sudah kuperingatkan..!"_ Mely menusukkan senjatanya ke dadanya sendiri (blur! Sensor! /dada/ :v). Akan tetapi, karena efek jurus _mirror pain_ sudah berlaku, rasa sakitnya malah terpantul ke tubuh Achay. Sedangkan Mely meskipun tidak merasakan sakit tapi tetap mendapat lubang di dadanya. Ia lalu memulihkan diri dengan jurus _Holy God's Hand_ yang ternyata sudah disiapkannya semenjak Achay juga mempersiapkan jurusnya. Achaypun akhirnya menyerah dengan tergolek menahan sakit. Meskipun secara fisik tidak terluka, dia sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

( Ini cerita apa sih sebenarnya? Makin lama makin aneh ya, wkwk. Tapi sudah terlunjar kita teruskan saja, tanggung nih :v )

Perseteruan berlanjut, kali ini giliran Jaenab. Untuk menghadapi Jenab, Mely tak mau tanggung-tanggung. Sang Holy Center mengeluarkan perubahan wujud terkuatnya yang disebut Kuroi Tenshi atau 'Malaikat Hitam' karena ia yakin Jaenab pasti akan mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaiknya _Tsundere!_ Apalagi setelah melihat kedua rekannya dikalahkan dengan mudah.

**Babak Ketiga :**_((( Trio Tsundere yang Menolak Virus Cinta ))) vs ((( Malaikat Hitam ))) _

_"__Gak usah banyak cingcong! Bantaaaaiiii ! :v"_ Jaenab menyerang dengan bola-bola api.

"_Kenapa kamu juga ikut-ikutan Jaeee..! Ini gak merugikan kamu kan?"_ Mely mengatupkan sayap hitamnya, serangan Jenab benar-benar dimentahkan.

_"__Aaarrggh!... "_ Jenab mencoba mendekati tubuh Mely, tapi berkali-kali pula cambuk Kuroten menghajarnya sampai ia terlempar menjauh dan menghantam tanah.

_"__Sudahlah, dua temen kamu sebelumnya sudah menyerah. Kamu sendirian mau apa?"_ Cambuk itu mengeras berubah menjadi tombak, siap dilemparkan ke arah Jaenab.

_"__Ugh... "_ Jenab masih meringis kesakitan.

_"__Jawab Jaeee..! Tidak ada gunanya membela mereka. "_ Tombak itu terbang mengarah ke Jaenab dengan sangat cepat lalu... cakkk! Sungguh di luar dugaan Jenab tidak menghindar, ia menerima serangan Mely meskipun tidak sampai ke titik vitalnya.

_"__Kak.. Kakak membela sesuatu yang penting untuk Kakak. Tapi Kak Mely melupakan sesuatu yang penting milik orang lain."_ Jenab akhirnya berbicara sambil meringis menahan sakit. Mely dibuat kebingungan karena seharusnya Jenab bisa menghindari serangannya. Perasaannya menjadi tidak tega untuk melanjutkan.

_"__... "_ Mely tertegun melihat Jaenab mencabut tombak yang menancap di bahunya seakan itu hanya duri kecil padahal ujung tombak itu terlihat menembus sampai ke belakang.

_"__Mereka temen-temen aku, temen-temen Kakak juga. Kita satu panggung bersama, fans-fans meneriakkan nama kita. Apakah Kakak hanya mendengar nama Kakak yang dipanggil? Apakah hanya namaku? Tidak, semua member memiliki fans yang memanggil namanya, baik terdengar ataupun tidak terdengar. Tolong Kakak jangan merusak ikatan baik ini. Dari awal kita bersama dan sampai tujuan yang kita ingin juga bersama. Jekeiti tidak akan berdiri dengan hanya Kakak saja, atau aku saja, melainkan kita semua. Tolonglah Kak, jangan menaruh dosa di masa lalu yang akan Kakak sesali kemudian. " _

_"__Kaupikir apa yang kau bicarakan__! __Pasti__gadis Poranda_(= Pelanda_) itu yang mengajarimu?!" _Tombak hitam kembali menjadi cambuk. Tapi kali ini melilit tubuh Jaenab sehingga tidak melukainya dan juga tidak mengancam dirinya.

_"__Tidak perlu menunjuk ke orang lain. __Aku memang gak begitu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. K__a__Mely__sendiri yang pernah mengatakan, 'da aku mah apa atuh' kita sendiri memang bukan siapa-siapa. __Tapi m__ereka, teman-teman dan fans dan juga yang lainnya yang membuat kita saat ini sampai dan masih berdiri di sini.. " _Kali ini Jaenab benar-benar #Jaenabgibijak.

_"__Diam kau Jaee..! "_ Tak tahan dengan gejolak di hatinya, Mely menghempaskan _body _Jenab ke tanah hingga berakhir tidak bergerak, seperti mati. Ah tidak mungkin, pasti Jaenab hanya pingsan!(?)

_"__Aku kira Kak Mely adalah Kakakku yang terbaik di Jekeiti. Apakah aku salah..?! "_ Suara itu.. Mely terkejut mendengar suara Jaenab, Pe, dan Achay bersamaan. Tubuh Jaenab terangkat oleh kekuatan metafisik yang entah berasal darimana. Kemudian Jenab mengangkat kepalanya. Kelopak matanya terbuka, bulatan matanya memutih, kemudian berubah biru seperti nyala api abadi(?).

Dari punggungnya muncul sepasang sayap cahaya berwarna perak dibarengi angin berhembus basah menandakan badai mendekat. Langit menjadi gelap meski tak berawan, memperlihatkan bulan sebagai satu-satunya bulatan dengan cahaya merah yang mengintimidasi. Luka-luka di tubuhnya sembuh dengan cepat. Jaenab merasakan kekuatan Pe dan Achay menjadi satu dalam dirinya.

Rupanya sejak pingsan tadi, Achay yang memang lebih kuat jika tertidur, membawa jiwa Pe yang juga tidak sadarkan diri, bergabung bersama menjadi satu di tubuh Jaenab. Sebuah kesalahan membuat Jaenab juga pingsan karena itu membuka jalan masuk bagi Achay. Mely terkagum dengan bentuk kekuatan baru itu, sebuah kolaborasi menakjubkan yang belum pernah ia lihat. Mereka menyebutnya TRUNDERE HAGA-JOUREI!*(?)

_(*_Gabungan dari_ HaGaVi (Virus Berbentuk Hati)_ – Achay, _RKJ (Aturan Anti Cinta)_ – Pelanda, dan _Tsundere!_ – Jaenab center.)

Kekuatannya menjadi tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Kuroi Tenshi. Mely kalah telak. Selain karena memang sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi, ia juga sudah lelah dan tidak ingin mengkhianati kata-katanya sendiri. Jaenab, Pe dan Achay yang selama ini seperti adik, menjadi lebih bijaksana daripada dirinya. Pengorbanan mereka menandakan kesungguhan untuk membela apa yang mereka yakini. Cerita ini menjadi sangat irrasional, melankolis dan lebay. Pengarang benar-benar sedang kekurangan ide. Marilah kita mendo'akan supaya ia cepat kembali ke jalur yang benar dan bermain dengan hal yang lebih logis di chapter selanjutnya.

( BELUM TAMAT )


	3. Mengelabui Pelanda

Chapter 3! yes cerita ini udah mau habis :( karena itulah saya agak gak tega, jadi saya post lebih sedikit-sedikit :|. Kali ini dua segmen aja dulu. Kali ini ada Mr Jibo(?) yang ngasih wejangan dan petunjuk baru untuk Pe. Ceritanya karakter bijak-bijak gitu deh :v. Sampai pada misi penjebakan yang mendadak dangdut.. But wait a sec.. swt banget author mana ini ngasih judul segmen 'Pesta Sabu'? sungguh terlalu. Kalau pembaca yang cuma baca judul doang kan bisa salah pahmi, bisa2 mencoreng nama baik ini.. kckc. Tapi ya emang sementara ini gak ada judul lain yang lebih sesuai sih. Tinggal pegimana pemabaca aja deh urusan nanti :v. OK3 selamat membaca :D Oh yes, jangan lupa review ya kalau sempat :v!

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Mengelabui Pelanda**

Segmen 3.1 : Aku Lebih Berpengalaman

"Wah Kak Pe luar biasa! ", Komentar Nay yang langsung menghampiri Pe setelah _hi-touch_. Ternyata dia menonton teater tadi.

"Kak Pe emang selalu luar biasa Dek. Jangan sampai kamu bilang dia biasa aja, nanti bisa-bisa... " Sahut Jenab sok senior begitu melihat ada adik kelas, padahal secara umur dia lebih muda dari Nay.

"bisa-bisa apa?" Potong Pe, dengan sorot mata tenang tapi menukik tajam. Jenab tidak jadi melanjutkan, cemas kalau cuaca besok pagi jadi tidak bersahabat.

"Kak Jenab juga hebat! Tapi kemampuan Teh Mely pasti jauh lebih tinggi ya, sampai harus ditandingi oleh kalian bertiga.. " Kata Nay memuji lagi. Tapi kali ini ibarat dijunjung tinggi lalu dibanting ke tanah, Jenab yang paling merasa sedih dengan pujian pedas ini.

"Awalnya muji tapi akhirnya ko gak enak ya?.. Okey untuk saat ini aku terima Kak Mely emang imba. Tapi lihat aja nanti, karena tak selamanya... jagung itu dibakar.. lalala yeyey :v" Jenab lanjut berlalu meninggalkan mereka. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, dia harus minggir karena dari lorong terlihat Mely bersama manajer mereka menuju ke arahnya. Di belakangnya Achay mengikuti sambil tersenyum lutju melihat Jenab dan Pe. Sedangkan keduanya belum mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Chay, kamu yang aduin ke Kak Boby?" Tanya Pe memastikan.

"Iya Kak aku tunjukin video ini sebagai bukti dan Kak Boby percaya, trus Ka Mely langsung dipanggil. Aku juga gak nyangka, padahal aku belum ngejelasin apa-apa baru ngasih liat video doang. Kenapa Kak, salah ya? yahh maap deh.." Jawab Achay.

"Gak kok, tadinya aku yang mau bilang. Tapi kalo udah ya baguslah. Btw persiapkan diri kalian, mungkin sebentar lagi kita ikut dipanggil.."

Benar saja, saat itu terlihat sang manajer berbicara dengan _the Godfather_, Mr. Jibo. Beliau tampak sedikit terpukul dengan kejadian ini. Mungkin reaksinya akan lebih ringan jika saja bukan Mely yang berada di sana. Maklumlah Mely sudah menjadi kesayangan karena menjadi _front face_ dari grup aidel ini. Jekeiti identik dengan Mely, dan Mely adalah Jekeiti. Tidak ada yang menyangka dia pelaku semua kekacauan yang membuat bingung semua orang akhir-akhir ini. Meskipun sekarang Jenab juga tidak kalah popular dibandingkan dengan Mely, tetapi Mely dianggap bisa menjangkau segmen pasar yang lebih lebar daripada Jenab. Fans Mely berasal dari hampir semua usia, sedangkan Jenab masih sebagian besar pada rentang usia remaja saja.

"Pe, Jaenab, Achay, kalian dipanggil ke ruangan bos.." Kata sang manajer, Kak Boby, terlihat sangat serius.

"Ingat satu hal, jangan sok pintar, okey? Bicara seperlunya. Semua akan baik-baik aja. Jangan merasa diri kalian lebih benar daripada Mely. Dia anak emas bos, kalian harus maklum." Lanjut Kak Boby sambil memberi semangat. Selanjutnya mereka bertiga masuk ke ruangan Mr. Jibo berbaris rapi dengan Pe ditunjuk sebagai yang paling depan(?).

"Hanya kalian yang tahu soal ini? Coba saya lihat videonya.." Tanya Mr. Jibo setelah keempat member berbaris rapi di hadapannya.

"Iya mister, yang saya tahu cuma kami.." Jenab menjawab singkat, ia ingat pesan Kak Boby. Mr. Jibo menerima smartphone yang langsung diberikan oleh Achay di mana rekaman video itu disimpan. Rambutnya yang sudah beruban hampir semua ikut bergerak-gerak ketika kulit dahinya mengerut melihat rekaman itu.

"Kalian ada yang punya salinan video ini?" Tanya Mr. Jibo kembali setelah selesai mengamati. Tak ada yang menjawab. Sebenarnya Pe sempat meng-_copy_ untuk dirinya sendiri tapi ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

"Tidak mister.." mereka menjawab serentak kecuali Pe. Mr. Jibo menyadari hal itu, tapi ia mendiamkannya.

"Saya akan hapus video ini dan menganggap masalah ini selesai sampai di sini. Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang tahu soal ini. Member, fans, pers, bahkan keluarga kalian sendiri. Kalau sampai saya tahu, kalian yang akan saya panggil. Untuk Mely, dia akan saya beri hukuman supaya kalian merasa adil. Saya tidak mau masalah seperti ini mengganggu pikiran kalian. Kalian sudah disibukkan dengan jadwal yang padat, teater, school, latihan, shooting, concert,.. apalagi? *Untungnya kalian mau mem-putussementara-kan pacar kalian, jadi setidaknya satu masalah besar sudah kalian singkirkan (anggapcumaiklanlewat #abaikan :v)*. Semakin besar grup ini kita akan semakin sibuk dan gangguan bisa datang darimana pun, termasuk dari dalam. Semoga ini bisa menjadi pelajaran supaya kita bisa lebih baik untuk ke depannya. Paham? "

"Paham mister.." Lagi-lagi mereka menjawab mantap, kecuali Pe. Dia merasa ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tetapi dia ingat pesan Kak Boby. Kalau ia bicara dan tampak sok pintar, bisa tamat gasik riwayatnya. Mr. Jibo menyadari hal ini tapi masih membiarkannya.

"Satu lagi. Setelah keluar dari ruangan ini, kalian berempat saya tugaskan untuk bersih-bersih area teater, dari ujung depan sampai ujung belakang."

"Hah?" Kali ini keempatnya kompak terkesima dengan perintah mendadak itu.

"Ini sebagai tanggung jawab karena kalian berempat yang membuat kekacauan di teater tadi." Jelas Mr. Jibo. Mereka pun paham dan membenarkan meski mereka tahu perintah ini sebenarnya untuk mengkompakkan mereka kembali.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup dari saya. Ada yang mau ditanyakan? " Tanya Mr. Jibo seperti menangkap masih ada ganjalan pada ekspresi muka mereka berempat.

"Ada Mister. Ee.. kalau boleh tahu hukuman buat Mpok Mely apa ya?" Jaenab seperti biasa tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Sedangkan Mely tampak tak bereaksi, seperti tak ambil pusing biarpun mereka tahu hukuman yang diterimanya.

"Kita akan mematahkan sebelah sayapnya. Lalu kita lihat apakah dia masih bisa terbang dengan sayap yang tertinggal.." Jawab Mr. Jibo sambil mengamati Mely yang masih memasang muka tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Kata-kata itu agaknya susah dimengerti oleh Jaenab. Tapi ia mengangguk-angguk saja daripada dianggap banyak tanya, nanti bisalah ia tanya kepada Pe tentang artinya.

"Kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, kalian boleh keluar. " Mr. Jibo memperhatikan wajah mereka satu persatu. Dia tampak lelah menghadapi kenakalan bocah-bocah remaji ini. Mungkin tidak sering kejadian sebesar ini terjadi, tetapi hampir setiap hari ada saja konflik di antara mereka. Ada yang bisa diselesaikan baik-baik, ada pula yang akhirnya memilih mundur. Tapi Jibo-san sudah berpengalaman dengan dunia seperti ini. Banyak yang mengatakan dia terlalu keras kepada member, tapi pada kenyataannya dia hanya mendisipinkan dan mengkompakkan mereka. Berlianpun harus diasah dengan intan supaya menjadi indah dan bernilai tinggi kan?(?).

Mely, Achay, Jenab segera meninggalkan ruangan bos. Hanya Pe yang masih tinggal. "Ada apa lagi Pe? Apa kamu mau minta izin gak bisa ikut bersih-bersih? " Tanya Mr. Jibo.

"Eh, gak Mister, saya bisa. Tapi.. sebelumnya ada yang ingin saya sampaikan. Sebenarnya saya masih menyimpan salinan video itu.." Pe menunduk, takut diomeli. Mr. Jibo diam sejenak, ternyata dugaannya tadi benar. "Saya masih menyimpan video itu karena suatu saat mungkin saya membutuhkannya." Mr. Jibo dibuat sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan Pe kali ini. Tapi sebentar kemudian dia agaknya sudah memahami maksudnya.

"Saya tahu kamu adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya. Saya justru senang kamu mengatakan ini, tandanya kamu tertarik dengan kasus ini. Tapi sebenarnya video itu tidak membuktikan apapun kan?" Pe tidak mengira ternyata Mr. Bos sudah bisa menyimpulkan dengan sekali lihat tadi. Tapi dia ingin lebih tahu lagi sampai mana beliau tahu tentang kasus ini.

"Orang di video itu memang tampak seperti Mely, tapi saya tahu itu bukan dia. Apalagi kita tidak tahu pasti apa yang dilakukannya, karena pandangan kita terhalang. Hanya satu hal yang saya kira bisa dijadikan petunjuk penting dari video itu, yaitu tinggi badan orang itu lebih tinggi dari Mely tapi masih sekitar seratus enam puluh ke bawah. Bagaimana, apa perhitungan saya sama dengan kamu?" Sekali lagi Pe terkejut, ternyata Mr. Jibo juga tahu kalau itu bukan Mely, persis dengan yang ia pikirkan.

"Mister tahu kalau itu bukan Mely, tapi kenapa mister menghukumnya?"

"Mely memang bukan yang melakukan itu. Tapi dia juga bersalah karena melindungi tersangka sebenarnya." Pe ikut merasa sedih di sini. Tapi dia paham alasan Mr. Jibo memang ada benarnya. "Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah yang terlalu serius. Tapi dampaknya bisa lebih parah kalau tidak segera dihentikan. Pe, saya minta kamu yang membawa orang itu ke sini. Katakan saja, kalau dia masih mau bertahan di grup ini supaya menghadap saya dalam dua hari atau jika tidak maka saya persilakan angkat kaki.." Pe langsung mengerti. Sepertinya Mr. Jibo tidak mau menyia-nyiakan hasil pemikiran Pe untuk mengungkap kasus ini.

"Woy Kak Pe, _jaker-jaker_! Ngapain si? :v" Bisik Jenab melongok dari luar ruangan pintu yang terbuka. Agaknya dia penasaran apa yang menahan Pe di sini. Tapi yang dipanggil hanya menengok sebentar lalu memberikan kode dengan tangannya mengisyaratkan sebentar lagi.

"Maaf mister kalau saya lancang, tapi saya ingin menyampaikan satu hal lagi.." Lanjut Pe.

"Katakan saja. Manajer itu pasti mengatakan sesuatu supaya kalian tidak banyak bicara ya? Hahha.. sebenarnya saya tidak sekaku itu. Hanya kepada orang-orang tertentu yang kurang disiplin. _So, please be honest.."_

"Oh, saya kira juga begitu. Masih tentang Mely, apakah tidak sebaiknya kita menjelaskan semuanya kepada publik sehingga tidak beredar informasi yang tidak benar atau setengah-setengah saja? Saya kira jujur kepada publik akan lebih baik, daripada mereka menerka-nerka.." Pe menunduk, takut ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya. Mr. Jibo tidak langsung menjawab, beliau berusaha mencerna maksud Pe dan membandingkannya dengan pikirannya sendiri supaya tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman.

Kemudian tangannya mendarat hangat di bahu Pe, sambil berkata, "Saya menghargai pendapat kamu Pe, tapi saya masih lebih berpengalaman. Tidak semua hal publik harus tahu. Dan informasi yang setengah-setengah itu lebih mudah dibantah daripada jika mereka tahu keutuhannya. Hahhaha.. sudahlah, silakan bergabung dengan teman-teman kamu, mereka sudah menunggu." Mr. Jibo menepukkan telapak tangannya dua kali di pundaknya seperti ayah berbicara kepada anaknya sendiri. Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, Pe mengundurkan diri dari ruangan Mr. Jibo. Ia lalu bergabung dengan yang lain yang sudah mulai dari tadi melaksanakan hukuman.

* * *

Segmen 3.2 : Pesta Sabu

"Kak, tadi maksudnya Mr. Jibo apa ya? yang hukuman buat Mpok Mely.." Tanya Jaenab sembari kedua tangannya mengendalikan batang pel sampai terbentuk lukisan bajay di lantai.

"Kalau aku bilang, mungkin.. mungkin nih ya, Ka Mely bakal lebih dikurangi waktu tampilnya bersama Jekeiti. Ya kurang lebih kayak kamu dihukum guru di sekolah gak boleh ikut pelajaran selama beberapa waktu.." Jawab Pe masih dengan tenang dan penuh kasih sayang membersihkan jendela.

"Trus apa hubungannya sama sayap yang patah sama sayap yang tertinggal?" Lanjut Jenab.

"Hmm, aku juga ragu-ragu sih. Kalau boleh aku simpulin, patah yang dimaksud bukan berarti lepas, tadi Mr. Jibo bilang patah bukan lepas atau potong kan? Jadi mungkin patah itu maksudnya cidera dan gak bisa digerakkan untuk jangka waktu tertentu. Dan sayap yang tertinggal artinya ... "

"Jangan sok tau deh.. Kebiasaan!" Potong Mely dengan sedikit kesal karena dirinya dibuat bahan pembicaraan. Ia baru datang membawa pel dan embernya sendiri. Jaenab dengan cepat mengevakuasi semua peralatan pelnya ke sudut lain sehingga membuat jarak yang cukup aman dengan Mely.

"Heh sini dideketin malah pergi. Jaeee..!" kata Mely setengah berteriak.

"Ampun Kak saya jangan diapa-apain, saya masih kecil masih anak esempe, besok baru mau UN. Daripada dimarahin mending dido'ain, ye kan?.."

"Apaan sih, kalo kerja tuh yang bener. Itu apaan malah gambar-gambar gak jelas! Biar cepet selese nih aku kasih tau kamu pel setengah situ aku setengah sini, kita gerak mundur sampai mentok ke sana jadi bagi tugas biar cepet! Oke?!" Kata Mely menjelaskan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk. Nabilah akhirnya mengambil napas lega ternyata Mely bukan mau memarahinya. Ia pun setuja dengan perintah Mely karena juga ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan hukuman ini.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian mereka terlihat sudah hampir beres semua. Theater yang sebelumnya terlihat terlalu luas, ternyata bisa diselesaikan lebih cepat bersama-sama dan dengan organisasi yang baik terutama Mely yang sering memberi arahan. Ternyata sikapnya yang suka marah-marah itu hanya pendapat orang yang belum mengerti saja. Karena memang begitulah cara khas-nya untuk mengatur orang lain dalam suatu pekerjaan. Mereka jadi paham kenapa Mely bisa menjadi member favorit Mr. Jibo, mungkin karena sifat mereka yang mirip itu(?).

"Ka Mely boleh minta tissue? Kebetulan punya aku habis tadi lupa mau beli lagi..." Pinta Pe ketika mereka mengobrol di backstage sembari membersihkan diri.

"Harusnya disediain tissue _free _buat member di sini. Kalo gak ada aku apa kamu bakal pake tissue toilet Pe?" Kata Mely sambil menyodorkan sebungkus tissue miliknya.

"Hah? ee.. Yaaa.. emm.. mungkin.. Kalau emang bersih kenapa enggak? Heheh" Jawab Pe sambil tersenyum kecut menjawab pertanyaan yang sedikit aneh dari Kakak tertua kedua di Jeketi itu. Ia meraih tissue itu dan mengambil beberapa helai lalu mengembalikannya.

"Ya ampun udah jam sepuluh lebih, aku pergi duluan ya.." Kata Mely dengan tergesa-gesa meraih sepatunya dan memakainya dengan cepat.

"Ohya besok pagi ada pemotretan, Kak Mely ikut juga ya?"

"Aku ada kuliah pagi besok. Mungkin lain kali. Kalian juga jangan pulang terlalu larut ya.. bye!" Ucap Mely terakhir kalinya dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan Pe sendirian. Achay dan Jae sedang pergi mencari Bang Edy Supano atau sering disingkat Bang Ano, security teater yang jaga hari itu untuk melaporkan bahwa mereka sudah selesai. Tapi ternyata cukup susah mencari orang ini sehingga mereka belum kembali sampai sekitar sepuluh menitan.

"Lama amat, ketemu gak Bang Ano nya?" Tanya Pe langsung begitu Nab dan Achay muncul.

"Iye, ketemu lah dia lagi ngecengin cewe _waitress_ di lante dua. Buset pantesan betah banget. Katanya oke nanti nyusul, ya udah kita balik duluan aje ngapain nungguin orang pacaran? Oh iya.. kita juga liat Eska barusan, kayaknya dia mau ke sini" Jawab Jenab datar.

"Hah Eska? Dia liat kalian gak?" Pe langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Enggak sih, lah Kak Mels mana?" Kata Achay.

"Udah cabut. Ayo kita sembunyi, jangan sampe Eska tau kita masih di sini!" Kata Pe sambil buru2 membawa barang2nya dan menyembunyikan yang tidak perlu.

"Eh? Tungguin. emang ada apa sih Kak? Sembunyi di mana?" Tanya Jae dan Achay bergantian. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Pe.

"Udah nanti aku jelasin. Sekarang nurut aja! Kita ngumpet di...FOH aja cepet2!"

Selang beberapa lama pintu belakang luar terbuka. Pasti itu Eska, karena kalau bang Ano harusnya lewat depan. Terdengar Eska lalu bertemu dan terlibat pembicaraan dengan bang Ano. Tapi karena cukup jauh mereka bertiga tidak jelas menangkap isi pembicaraan itu. Kemudian Eska pergi lagi dan bang Ano melanjutkan tugasnya, memeriksa daleman teater. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, kadang berhenti sebentar, lalu berjalan lagi. Begitu dirasa cukup dekat, Pe dengan cepat menarik bang Ano ke persembunyian mereka.

"Apa-apan ini? heh ini _awewe_2 lagi ngapain di sini, hayo pesta sabu ya?" Tanya Bang Ano begitu tahu yang di situ adalah member.

"Anjay.. kang bajay baek2 begini dituduh pesta gituan. Haram bang haram! Astaghfirulloh.." Sahut Jenab yang paling gak terima dibilang begitu.

"Kita lagi ada misi rahasia Bang, ntar saya jelasin. Bang Ano, tadi sama Eska ngomongin apa?"Tanya Pe.

"Katanya dia mau jemput kakaknya, Neng Mely. Saya bilang aja gak liat. Trus saya bilang lagi nyari Jaenab sama Achay. Tadi manggil ke sini tapi begitu saya sampai sini malah ga ada orang.. Udah gitu doang trus dia pergi lagi" Jawab Bang Ano dengan jelas dan lugas.

"Bang Ano, kita lagi mau nangkep basah pelaku yang naroh racun di minuman member. Aku punya rencana, Bang Ano nanti keluar sama Achay dan Nab. Terus jalan aja pura-pura mau pulang. Kalau jebakan kita berhasil, pelakunya bakal ke sini begitu ia kira udah gak ada orang. Tapi kalian jangan pulang beneran, nanti balik lagi begitu aku hubungi. Untuk sekarang jangan banyak nanya dulu, yang penting itu dulu, oke?" Kata Pe menjelaskan dengan suara pelan. Ia tak mau membuang waktu karena takut sasarannya curiga.

"Oke. PErintah dimengerti! _lets do it_!" jawab bang Ano, Achay dan Nab serentak. Mereka langsung berangkat melaksanakan misi dari Pe.

"Aku mengandalkan kalian.." Kata Pe terakhir kali sebelum melepas mereka.

"Percayakan pada kami, kami pasti kembali. Namun, jika kami tidak kembali dalam satu jam, maka ... " Mata Bang Ano mulai berkaca-kaca, lalu menarik napas panjang..

"Udah cepetan! ... " Ujar Jaenab menarik Bang Ano pergi sebelum terjadi adegan berpelukan yang tidak diinginkan.

Pe kembali terduduk di tempat persembunyiannya, sedangkan mereka bertiga langsung berangkat pergi. Ia memasang telinga dan matanya baik-baik. Menunggu orang itu masuk ke dalam perangkap. Di luar terlihat dari sela tirai-tirai hitam, rembulan masih menampakkan sinar yang penuh. Keindahan yang menatap keindahan, terekam dalam siluet malam. Seakan ingin mengabadikan keajaiban ciptaan Tuhan.

_Bersambung lagi..._


	4. 4 Senbatsu ( End )

OK3... Mari kita akhiri saja cerita ini. Kalau ada hikmah yang bisa dipetik maka itu adalah anugerah, tapi jika masih banyak kekurangan mari kita jadikan sebagai koreksi bersama. Dan selamat hari Kartini, hari kemarin 21 April. Semoga dengan mangingat beliau kita juga lebih menghargai perempuan, tapi perempuan juga jangan sampai lupa dengan kodratnya dalam mengejar emansipasi. Karena laki-laki dan wanita diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi bukan menyaingi(?). Dah ah kebanyakan ngemeng nih, durasi durasi! Langsung aja cus ke tekape48..!

. . .

* * *

Segmen 3.3 : Ternyata... (?)

. . .

Lumayan lama Pe menunggu buruannya datang. Satelah hampir setengah jam berlalu, dia mendengar kunci pintu diputar. Lalu kunci itu diputar sekali lagi kali ini dari dalam. Sepertinya orang ini tidak tahu kalau dia sedang masuk ke dalam penyergapan. Pe mengirim pesan singkat kepada Achay, Jenab dan Bang Ano di luar untuk bersiap-siap.

Pe mulai bergerak dari tempatnya semula. Sepatunya ia lepas takut menimbulkan suara. Dengan hati-hati tapi juga cepat, dia tak mau kehilangan momen 'basah' itu. Lampu di ruang ganti menyala, tanda ada orang di sana. Sambil berjingkat, Pe memantau dari balik dinding. Ia mengintip dan terlihat olehnya sang pelaku sedang membelakanginya.

"Rupanya kau terlalu yakin sudah tidak ada orang lain di sini.." Kata Pe membuat gadis manis di hadapannya terkesiap dan seketika berbalik badan.

"Menyelinap diam-diam hampir tengah malam setelah penjaga pergi, sampai-sampai harus mengunci pintu dari dalam. Aku penasaran apa yang kau lakukan?" Pe memulai menginterogasi, ia merasa menang. Ia memberikan kode kepada Achay, Jenab dan Bang Ano untuk masuk.

"Ka Eska?!" "Ternyata benar Kak Eska?" Ucap Achay dan Jenab setengah berteriak begitu masuk dan melihat siapa yang sedang berhadapan dengan Pe.

"Apanya yang benar? Aku hanya mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal. Buku-buku milikku, di dalamnya ada PR yang kukerjakan tadi karena tak sempat kuselesaikan di rumah dan besok harus dikumpulkan." Ucap Eska sembari menunjukkan buku-buku dari dalam tas. "Aku mengunci pintu supaya tidak ada sembarang orang masuk. Meskipun sebentar memang seharusnya dikunci kembali kan, apalagi sudah tidak ada penjaga. Kebetulan tadi kulihat Bang Ano sudah pulang bersama Achay dan Jae." Lanjut Eska dengan tenang, membuat Pe terkesan dengan bakat aktingnya. Dia masih bisa mengelak sampai di sini, dengan saksi sebanyak ini.

"Alasan yang bagus. Tapi apa alasanmu datang ke sini lagi setelah tadi kau sudah ke sini?" Tanya Pe lagi.

"Aku lupa, karena tadi aku cemas tidak menemukan Kak Mely. Setelah bicara dengan Bang Ano, akupun langsung menghubungi hp-nya Teh Mely. Ternyata dia sudah sampai di apartemen. Akupun jalan-jalan sebentar karena merasa lega. Lalu aku bertemu beberapa fans dan kami mengobrol hampir setengah jam. Sampai aku teringat tentang PR ketika mereka membicarakan sekolah. Begitulah akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke sini." Jelas Eska begitu meyakinkan. Raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kecemasan. Pe tidak menyangka keadaan akan berbalik seperti ini.

_'__Kukira dia akan segera mengaku, tapi semua alasannya masuk akal. Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ Tanya Pe dalam hati.

"Udah ngaku aja Kak! Gak usah banyak cengcimen. Trus kunci pintu Kak Eska dapet darimana? Ilegal kan pasti tuh.." Kata Jenab tak sabar beraksi bak preman kampung.

"Ini kunci duplikat Kak Mely buat jaga-jaga, emang aku yang disuruh megang! Jangan asal nuduh yang enggak2, minimal kamu punya bukti atau apa kek.." Balas Eska tak mau kalah sangar.

"Bukti... ya, itu ada.." Gumam Pe pelan, disambut tatapan penasaran oleh semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

_( Ceritanya iklan, biar gak tegang.. :v )_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kak Mely itu.. Sewaktu aku bersembunyi tadi, aku tergoda melihat pemandangan di luar. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat Kak Mely. Dia duduk di tepi jalan seperti menunggu seseorang. Berkali-kali ia terlihat menelepon dan tidak ada jawaban. Sampai akhirnya teleponnya tersambung, dia terlihat sangat lega. Dia sempat menengok ke arahku, tapi aku cepat-cepat sembunyi lagi dalam kegelapan. Sampai pada akhirnya aku melihat dia pulang naik taksi.

Menurut dugaanku cerita sebenarnya adalah, awalnya kau sepakat dengan Mely akan menjemputnya jam sepuluh. Karena aku sendiri yang bersamanya ketika Kak Mely keluar dari sini sekitar sepuluh lebih tujuh dengan terburu-buru(?). Sampai di trotoar, dia menunggu sambil menghubungi hp-mu. Kau sendiri sebenarnya sudah sampai di sini sebelum pukul sepuluh. Kau kebetulan melihat Bang Ano sedang bercakap-cakap di lantai dua, lalu kau juga melihat Kak Mely turun ke lantai dasar. Kau cepat-cepat naik ke lantai empat menuju teater, pikirmu jika dipergoki member lain kau akan berdalih mencari kakakmu. Tapi kau malah bertemu Bang Ano, dan kau keluar lagi. Kau menunggu dan memperkirakan tidak lama lagi Bang Ano juga akan pulang dan akan masih sempat menemui Kak Mely setelah menjalankan aksimu. Namun, di tengah penungguanmu itu mungkin benar kau bertemu dengan fans dan mengobrol cukup lama. Kau terlalu berambisi dengan rencanamu sampai kau melupakan Kak Mely yang masih menunggumu. Kau tidak menjawab teleponnya atau kau sengaja mematikan hp-mu supaya tidak perlu mencari alasan, di samping itu juga membuat Kak Mely akan terus menunggu. Pukul sepuluh empat puluh lima, akhirnya kalian bicara lewat telepon, aku mengingat benar waktunya. Kau mungkin mengatakan sedang ada masalah sehingga agak lama. Tapi Kak Mely juga berbohong kepadamu kalau dia sudah sampai di apartemen karena malas menunggumu. Pada kenyataannya dia masih di depan gedung ini waktu itu. Mungkin dia sudah tahu apa yang kau lakukan dan tak ingin mengganggumu.." Jelas Pe lumayan panjang.

"Wah wah wah, karangan yang sangat bagus Pe. Kau berbakat menulis cerita!" Komentar Eska sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Intinya... kau berbohong kalau mengatakan kau berbicara dengan Kak Mely tepat setelah kau berbicara dengan Bang Ano, waktu itu masih sekitar sepuluh lima belas. Aku bisa membuktikan, jika kau mau menunjukkan log panggilan pada hp-mu." Kata Pe yakin.

"Tidak usah. Kau benar, semua runtutan ceritamu benar, bahkan kau mencatat waktunya. Aku tidak tahu kalau Kak Mely berbohong." Kata Eska mulai melunak. Dia terduduk dan memalingkan muka.

"Aku sudah curiga, Kak Mely bukan tipe orang yang sembarangan menggunakan sesuatu yang dipercayakan kepadanya. Aku meminjam ini dari kakakmu.." Lanjut Pe menunjukkan sesuatu.

"Itu kan..." Sahut Achay penasaran. Ia menengok sebentar benda itu.

"Sangat tidak sopan sebenarnya, kuambil tanpa ijinnya. Tapi ini demi kebaikan bersama." Kata Pe.

"Ini obatnya. Yang dijadikan racun!" Ucap Achay bersemangat setelah berhasil mengenali benda itu.

"Tapi kenapa Kak Pe bilang itu dari Kak Mely?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Suatu fakta yang disembunyikan atau kalian tidak pernah mencari tahu. Kak Mely sebenarnya sedang sakit! Dan yang lebih penting untuk saat ini adalah di kemasan obat ini ada dosis pemakaian dan tanggal diberikannya obat. Karena ini adalah sakit yang serius, Kak Mely tidak akan sembarangan meminumnya. Tapi kulihat ada kejanggalan di sini..

Menghitung dari tanggal diberikannya obat, lalu dosis per harinya, sampai malam ini, seharusnya Kak Mely sudah menghabiskan enam butir. Tapi pada kenyataannya terdapat delapan butir yang hilang." Jelas Pe.

"Dengan kata lain dua butir telah diambil secara diam-diam dan digunakan secara salah." Tegas Achay sambil matanya menatap tajam ke Eska.

"Tepat sekali. Dan kalau dugaanku benar, sisa dari obat itu masih ada di sini.." Pe lalu meminta dan memeriksa tas milik Eska.

"Ternyata benar, beruntung sekali.." Pe mengambil sebungkus tissue yang isinya sudah berkurang sedikit. Ia memiringkannya sehingga keluar serbuk berwarna putih.

"Selembar tissue yang berasal dari bungkus yang sama digunakan untuk membungkus sisa permen karet saat akan dibuang, sehingga serbuk obat ini ikut terbawa. Tuhan sudah memberi petunjuk dengan membuat benda menjijikan itu menempel di tembok." Lanjut Pe membuat Eska kehabisan kata-kata.

"Hah..ha..haa.. Terlihat sangat menyedihkan ya. Aku benar-benar terjebak ke dalam perangkap bodoh ini. Apa kau tidak ada kegiatan lain? Kau sudah melakukan sejauh itu hanya untuk menyelidiki hal ini?" Kata Eska dengan ekspresi seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan teman-teman satu grupnya. Ia tertawa sangat lepas, melepaskan semua emosi yang bercampur dalam dirinya. Antara ingin tertawa, menangis sekaligus _surprised_ dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami.

"Kukira selama ini kau pendiam.. ternyata.. ah tidak, justru harusnya aku sudah tahu dari awal. Seorang yang lebih banyak diam biasanya menyimpan rahasia yang lebih banyak. Satu hal yang aku belum berhasil menemukan jawabannya, untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini?" Kata Pe lagi setelah kembali tenang.

"Aku harap ada tempat dan waktu yang lebih baik untuk bicara. Untuk sekarang bisakah kita pulang dulu? Ini sudah terlalu larut. Aku membuat Kak Mely cemas. Tenang saja aku tidak akan kabur. Aku masih ingin di sini. Lagipula kau sudah memiliki bukti dan saksi." Jawab Eska.

"Baiklah, tapi besok pagi aku akan menyeretmu ke hadapan Mr. Jibo!" Kata Pe tegas.

"Terserah kau sajalah.." Ucap Eska pasrah. Dengan menyimpan bukti dan dikawal oleh tiga orang lainnya, Pe mengantar Eska sampai ke pintu apartemennya yang ditinggali bersama dengan kakaknya. Mereka memasrahkan Eska pada Mely sampai besok pagi.

**THE END.**

**. **

**. **

**. **

_Eh, belum ding..._

* * *

**Chapter 4 : 4 Senbatsu **

Segmen terakhir : Pertahanan Logika

. . .

Siang yang cerah, cahaya matahari menembus jendela yang tirainya dibiarkan tertutup sebelah.

"Jadi, kita siap berangkat?" Tanya Pe begitu dipersilakan masuk.

"Buru-buru amat Kak, baru aja nyampe. Minum – minum dulu kek, ngapa kek ngaso bentar" Ucap Jaenab sembari nyeruduk masuk mendahului Pe. Di belakangnya Achay mengikuti.

"Aku gak yakin minumannya aman.." Ucap Pe menyindir.

"Hahhaha.. masih aja..." Eska pergi ke belakang, menyiapkan jamuan untuk para tamunya. Pe memandang sekelilingnya. Tempat tinggal yang cukup lega. Meskipun tidak menyalakan AC masih terasa nyaman untuk ukuran hawa tengah kota.

"Ini anak dua biji, masuk rumah orang langsung tau main games.." Kata Pe mengomentari ulah Jenab yang mengajak Achay main game di layar elektronik lebar yang bahkan lebih besar daripada TV di sebelahnya. Sebentar kemudian mereka sudah asik menembak dan membacoki zombie (?).

"Hehee.. mereka kan pernah ke sini. Waktu itu diajakin nobar bola sama Kak Mely, MUFC vs Liverpool, tapi malah mereka seru sendiri ya jadinya aku sama Teh Mel doang yang nonton TV, mereka berdua malah main game, hahaha..", Sahut Eska dari ruang belakang.

Pe memang baru pertama ke apartemen ini. Tapi Pe sudah tahu kedua penghuninya jarang menempatinya dalam waktu bersamaan. Maklum keduanya lebih sering berada di teater atau tempat latihan kalau tidak di kampus. Jika jadwal di Jekeiti cukup padat atau ada kegiatan pagi misalnya malah tidak pulang sama sekali dan kadang lebih memilih menginap di rumah dinas.

"Boleh kalian mengira akulah orang jahatnya. Tapi setiap manusia punya potensi menjadi jahat, kan? " Ucap Eska lugas sambil menata empat cangkir teh panas di meja.

"Jadi ceritanya mau nyalahin orang lain?" Jawab Pe.

"Katanya mau dengerin ceritaku? Atau Kak Pe berubah pikiran?" Kata Eska. Kali ini dia duduk di sofa, menghadap Achay dan Nab yang sedang asik.

"Oke, terusin. Tapi tolong lebih spesifik, dan..lebih ringkas aja.." Pe duduk di bangku di belakang sofa. Sehingga dia harus memutar kursinya untuk melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Ada beberapa member yang sinis sama Teh Mely. Mereka agaknya kurang suka kalo dia lebih diistimewakan. Puncaknya ketika di antara mereka ada yang punya ide untuk menjatuhkan imej teh Mely. Yaitu dengan menyebarkan foto-foto pribadinya dengan seorang pria. Perbuatan mereka sungguh keterlaluan! Memang benar dia pernah dekat dengan pria itu tapi itu kan masa lalu." Ucap Eska kemudian mulai serius.

"Kau dengar dari siapa? Dan siapa saja member2 itu?" Tanya Pe.

"Aku dengar dari Pania dan Nashia, dan aku sendiri. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau nyebut nama, tapi ini atas permintaan Kak Pe. Catat baik2 aku gak mau mengulangi lagi.. Mereka adalah Riani, Frisha, Piput, Riel.."

"OK. Teruskan.."

"Aku gak bisa menahan diri untuk terus diam. Sebuah ide terlintas di benakku, untuk menghukum mereka dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa mereka lihat, sentuh atau rasakan. Kutaroh percobaan dengan Frisha sebagai sasaran. Ternyata efeknya lumayan memuaskan, Frisha hampir pingsan seperti kesurupan. Aku menyebutnya hukuman untuk orang yang melampaui batas. Lalu member yang lain mengaitkannya dengan makhluk halus, tumbal dan sebagainya. Bagiku tidak masalah apapun sebutannya, selama aku masih bisa membuat mereka menderita. Rumor itu malah menguntungkan karena sedikit banyak bisa menyamarkan perbuatanku."

"Lalu kau menyadari kebiasaan mereka hampir sama. Frisha, Piput dan Riel yang suka minum air dingin. Tapi Riani? Dia sepertinya tidak sama dengan yang lain. Kau melakukan sesuatu yang khusus?"

"Tidak terlalu khusus, obat yang sama, hanya tempat dan cara yang menyesuaikan. Aku sungguh ingin membuat mereka ikut merasakan kesakitan teh Mely!" Ucap Eska kali ini dengan sedikit geram.

"Oke gapapa. Lampiaskan aja emosi kamu di sini. Daripada nanti kamu meletup-letup di depan Mr Jibo." Kata Pe mengimbangi.

"Aku ingin lihat bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan dengan pesakitan itu. Seperti Teh Mely yang menahan fitnah yang dilemparkan padanya. Aku gak kasih tau Teh Mely tahu siapa sebenarnya yang melakukan itu. Karena memang gak perlu. Biar takdir saja, obat penyembuhnya yang menjadi hukuman kesakitan bagi mereka." Lanjut Eska.

"Kemarin malam sebelum Ka Mely pulang, dia sempet ngobrol sama aku dan dia bilang...

**_#Flashback_**

_"__Aku bangga sama Eska. Akhir2 ini dia seperti dapet motivasi lebih. Dia latihan lebih keras, lebih disiplin tapi juga gak mengabaikan sekolahnya. Tapi aku jadi sedikit kecewa, ketika aku tahu dibalik itu semua dia ngelakuin hal yang gak baik seperti ini. Aku berani sumpah, aku baru tau Pe! Tapi aku gak mau dia tahu kalau aku sudah tahu(?). Kalau aku menghentikan dia sekarang, dia akan sangat merasa bersalah dan mungkin saja hubungan kami akan jadi renggang. Padahal dia sedang dalam track semangat yang bagus. Aku akan memberitahu dia di saat yang tepat, yaitu jika Eska udah berhasil melebihi mereka, atau bahkan mungkin melebihiku, menjadi frontgirl di senbatsu berikutnya."_

**_#EndOfFlashback_**

... Mely gak mau kamu kehilangan semangat saat ini. Tapi dia juga gak mau kamu melanjutkan perbuatan salah ini.." Kata Pe menyimpulkan. Eska mulai tersentuh dengan apa yang disampaikan Pe, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca meski masih bisa ia tahan.

"Melynia punya _charming aura_ spesial yang tidak ada pada kami, sebuah anugerah istimewa yang mungkin baru akan muncul the _next_ Melynia setelah beberapa gen lagi.." Ujar seseorang yang baru datang.

"Ka Yona! Nelli, dan... kalian..?!" Eska menunjukkan wajah kekecewaan kepada Pe. Dari pintu baru saja masuk Yona, Nelli dan dibelakang mereka berlindung Riani, Frisha, Piput, dan Riel menyembunyikan wajah bersalahnya.

"Kupikir ini gak kan selesai kalau mereka gak bertemu langsung dan mendengar langsung dari kamu. Bagaimanapun ini harus diselesaikan sampai tuntas hingga gak ada lagi kesalahpahaman di antara kita semua..", Ujar Pe membela diri.

"..." Eska hanya diam terduduk dan merunduk. Tak tahu harus berkata apa, sepertinya dia menangis, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku minta bantuan Ka Yona dan Nelli membawa mereka ke sini ka...", Kata-kata Pe terpotong karena Ka Yona memintanya diam dulu dengan isyarat jari telunjuk di depan bibir, lalu duduk di samping Eska dengan hati-hati.

"Ka, mereka ke sini mau minta maaf. Niat kamu udah baik mau menyadarkan mereka kalau perbuatan mereka itu salah. Tapi kamu juga harus mengakui, perbuatan kamu juga gak bisa dibenarkan. Aku yakin kalau Eska punya hati yang besar untuk memaafkan. Karena manusia hidup memang tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan, tetapi belajar dari situ juga, okey?" Kata Yona sambil mengusap-usap punggung dan rambut Eska penuh kasih sayang. Yona sudah seperti sosok kakak kedua setelah Mely yang ia hormati.

"Eska, kita ngaku salah nih udah berbuat yang kelewat batas sama Ka Mely sama kamu sama semua orang juga sih sebenernya.. Kita minta maaf yes.." Ucap Piput memberanikan diri karena didorong teman-temannya.

"Iya, jadi kami sadar kok setiap orang di sini punya perannya masing-masing. Jadi kita gak perlu iri dengan member lain, kita semua satu dan tanpa bagian lain kita gak akan berarti.. yeileh bisa juga gue ngomong gini.." kata Riel.

"Hus!.. ini lagi serius ! " Sahut Piput sambil menyikut Riel.

"Kalian harusnya minta maap.. ke Teh Mely.. bukan aku.." Ucap Eska diwarnai suara sesenggukan dari balik kedua telapak tangannya yang dikatupkan ke wajah.

"Iya Eska, kami minta maaf ya? sama Teh Mely juga.." Ucap Piput, Riel, Frisha dan Riani bersamaan. Eska masih terdiam dalam keadaan yang sama.

"Eh, kita ada sesuatu yang spesial buat kamu.." Kata Nelli memecah kecanggungan.

"Hmmp.. apa?" Tanya Eska masih dengan suara serak tersedu.

"Silakan masuuukk sapuraisu !.." Kata Nelli dengan suara keras. Dari pintu muncullah Mely membawa kue tart berbentuk bulat yang berwarna dominan merah dengan foto semua member sebagai hiasannya dilengkapi huruf-huruf yang berjejer di atas, J.. K.. T.. 1 tahun..! Jekeiti 1st Anniversary!.

"Ini kue perayaan untuk lahirnya kembali kita semua sebagai orang yang baru, Jekeiti yang baru! Yeey!" Kata Mely sambil tersenyum manis, sampe kuenya pun kalah manis(?). Eska pun langsung berhambur memeluk Teh Mely dengan isak yang belum reda tapi hatinya sudah sedikit lega.

"Jangan lupa, kamu masih harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu ke Mr Jibo. Dan Kalian juga!" Kata Pe tegas kepada Eska dan lalu juga menunjuk ke Riani, Frisha, Piput, dan Riel.

"Sudahlah Pe itu nanti aja, sekarang yang penting kita _having fun_ dulu mumpung kumpul-kumpul. Itu kue juga udah terlanjur dibeli, mana patungan lagi duitnya.. hehhe, OK?" Ucap Mely sambil merangkul Pe bersama Eska. Pe mengangkat bahu lalu tersenyum tanda setuju. Lalu yang lain ikut berpelukan bersama, semua akhirnya bergembira merayakan masa itu sambil saling memaafkan membuka hati masing-masing untuk masa-masa yang baru(?).

"Dan satu lagi... Kali ini dari kami untuk Author, D san, sebagai ucapan selamat atas berhasil diselesaikannya cerita ini..! Fyi aja ya si Author ini sering bikin apa-apa tapi jarang yang selesai, jadi patut disyukuri ya.. hehheh" Ujar Mely lagi kali ini agak keras di tengah hingar-bingar. Suasana mendadak hening, perasaan gue jadi gak enak. Lagian ini Mely pake bilang gitu, ngasih selamat ya selamat aja gak usah buka aib dong Mel :(sad). Kemudian muncul satu kue lagi kali ini dibawakan oleh Nay. Wa'a'a'a... Nay! #Aaakkk! *authorpingsan #help :V.. Eh gak jadi pingsan deng, nanti gak dapet kiss dari Nay #ngareplevelauthor #pembacadilarangngiri! Wleee.. #authorsalting! :v. Suasana kembali ramai, namun kali ini giliran author yang dibully.

"Selamat atas diselesaikannya cerita yang absurdgajemonotongaringgakapdetmoduspula ini , semoga lebih baik ke depannya! Sukses terus ya.. terus juga cepet dapet jodoh jangan jomblo mulu ya.. Yeeeaaaaayyyy! \:V/!" Ucap semua member. Makasih, kalian juga sukses terus ya di Jekeiti dan segala aspek kehidupan yang kalian inginkan, mohon dimaafkan kalo author ada salah-salah waktu bikin cerita ini. Semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi.. hiks #authorterharu :'v.

"Semoga di cerita selanjutnya aku bisa jadi tokoh utama.." Ungkap Nay. Author menangkap bau-bau ancaman dari kalimat ini(?). Ya kalo kamu senbatsu lagi nanti aku bikinan deh fanfict yang lebih gaje dari ini :v.

"Gimana mau senbatsu, ngarep waro mulu, vote kagak! Ler" Kata Nay sambil berkacak pinggang. Wah kali ini beneran susah dijelasin, gimana ya soalnya kamu beda dari mereka. Kalo aku ke mereka itu perasaan kagum, bangga, terinspirasi n beneran ngidol. Tapi kalo aku ke kamu itu perasaan beda lagi, yaitu perasaan sayang(?).. cieileeeehhh gombal! :v. Ngemeng sayang sekali lagi dapet lighstik terbang nih gue.. Ampun vvots :(.

Kita akhiri saja cerita yang absurd ini sebelum berubah haluan, menjadi _sad love story_(?). Silakan diambil hikmahnya yang baik-baik, kita tinggalkan yang tidak baik. Di sini member di sana member, di tengah-tengahnya ada Author, Cerita ini hanya untuk menghibur, harap jangan berpikiran kotor.. Sampai jumpa di cerita-cerita selanjutnya (kalau ada :v).

_Wassalamualaikum wr wb..! _

**THE END.**

Kali ini beneran end. Chapter ini cuma modusnya author supaya dapet spot di cerita! #okeskip :v. Sampai jumpa di cerita yang lainnya.. Untuk yang bingung kenapa judulnya gak nyambung, silakan baca '4' dengan 'for', nah sekarang jadi lebih gak nyambung kan (?) :v. Tapi boleh juga sih kalo 4 senbatsu itu Mely, Pe, Jaenab &amp; Achay my favourite members :). Udah ah bodo amat judul doang ini, yang penting keep ngidol 48!.. wkwk, bye bye..


End file.
